LJ and the Gang Meet the Trollz
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Warning: The following is a troll fic. Repeat, the following is a troll fic. Read with caution. After playing a game of Dungeons and Dragons for the first time, LJ and his friends find out more about the magical creatures known as Trolls and first end up in a big city called Trollzopolis where they meet Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz, Onyx, and Ruby, but that's not all!
1. Chapter 1

LJ glanced at the box in the attic, and wiped some of the dust off. " 'Dungeons and Dragons?' Wonder how you play this..." he turned to his friends who were in the attic with him: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Emi, Jenny F., Dib, Nergal Jr, Gaz, Kimberly, and Zofia. Chrissy was outside the attic, sitting near the ladder since she didn't want to get covered in dust.

"Guys! Take a look at what I found!" LJ called to them.

"What is it?" Chrissy asked. "What is it?"

The others soon came, surrounding around LJ to see what he had found.

"Hey, it's D&D!" Nergal Jr pointed out.

"Wait, you know about this game?" asked LJ curiously.

"Yeah," Nergal Jr replied. "I've played it a couple of times. It's pretty interesting. It's like a video game you play on the board."

"So a board game?" Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, not exactly," Nergal Jr told her. "It's kinda hard to explain, but it's a role-playing game where you gain experience, go on quests, use your imagination. It's a lot more fun than I'm making it sound, trust me."

"So it's like a game where you come up with your own characters and go on a different adventure?" asked LJ after Junior finished explaining.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nergal Jr said.

"Eh..." Chrissy wrinkled her nose a bit. "Maybe I'll pass."

Junior shrugged. "If you insist." he replied.

* * *

They soon left the attic and came into the kitchen, setting the game on the table, but Chrissy followed after anyway.

"Seems like we need a DM... What's a DM?" Akito asked, taking out a big book.

"Dungeon Master." Nergal Jr clarified, pushing his glasses back.

"So he's the guy who says where you're going and what affect your actions have on the story," replied LJ. "Kinda like a narrator."

"Yep." Nergal Jr nodded.

"I'll do it." Dib said, taking the book from Akito.

Gaz shrugged. "Ah, why not? Should be an interesting way to kill time." she replied.

"Heheh." Dib smirked as he held the book and opened it up.

Gaz rolled her eyes from her brother's response.

"All right, we gotta make up our own characters." Dib told the others.

And so, Junior passed out character sheets to everyone who was participating, along with a pencil.

Chrissy came to sit down. "You're all playing?" she then asked. "Girls play D&D?"

"Anybody can play anything, Chrissy." Estelle told the blonde girl.

"Yeah!" LJ replied. "Though I've only known of it for eight minutes now, Dungeons and Dragons participation isn't limited by gender. Guy or gal, anyone can play!"

Chrissy shrugged as she sat with them to see what the fuss was about.

"In case you change your mind." Jenny smiled, giving Chrissy a character sheet.

Chrissy took it, but still shrugged it off.

"Okay, then..." LJ said as he wrote. "My character is Arkanus, the halfling. Class, rogue, level, 1, and a Wisdom level of 10. Born into a family of adventurers, he set out on a mission to gain a great wealth so that he could live a peaceful life owning and working on a farm."

"Sounds great." Akito smiled.

"I shall be The Brave and Powerful Vinz on a quest to rescue the beautiful Princess Schmenny!" Vincent proclaimed.

The others sweat-dropped a bit from that.

"Schmenny?" asked LJ. "You really couldn't be bothered to come up with an actual name that isn't so obvious?"

Vincent grinned bashfully.

"Aww, Vincent, you're so sweet." Jenny smiled to her boyfriend.

"Aw, you know," replied Vincent. "I try."

The others rolled their eyes a bit.

"I think I'll be a sorceress." Zofia suggested.

"That suits you." Estelle nodded to her.

The others murmured in agreement.

"I think I'll be a halfling too." Kimberly decided.

"Alrighty then... Just need to choose your class, level, and backstory, as well as a name for your character." replied Junior.

"This all feels so complicated... How am I supposed to keep up?!" Chrissy asked.

The others soon looked to her.

"Not that I'm interested..." Chrissy then said bashfully.

"I shall be... Asgore!" Akito decided. "I'm a brave warrior, who is the son of the almighty warrior before him, Azaroth, who wants to grow up to be just like him, so he goes on a quest to put his name out there, and feels like he doesn't need friends, but soon, he learns that friendship is the most important magic and gift there is."

"...Eh, sure, why not?" shrugged Dib.

"Asgore?" Vincent asked his younger brother.

"I heard Aunt Cherry use that name once." Akito replied.

"That was from her Undertale adventure." clarified Zofia.

"Makes sense." Vincent replied.

"Ah... I love a good adventure." Akito smiled as he wrote down his character depictions.

"Alright then... Our tale begins at a small tavern in a village near the forest," said Dib, setting the mood. "The adventurers have settled for the night to plan their next move."

Everyone began to use their imagination as they began to play the game. Chrissy seemed to doze off a bit while Dib told the story.

* * *

"Now..." A voice like Akito's said before a stick was brought out with a hot dog on it to go into the fire like a camp-out. "We're all together, and we need a plan so we can get a bright and early start tomorrow by sunrise."

"I think if we're going to start bright and early," said a voice like LJ's. "Then we might as well go to sleep early. Early to bed, early to rise and whatnot."

"Quite right, Arkanus." A female voice agreed.

"What's going on?" Chrissy asked, lost in her daydream before looking down and flinching to her plain and simple dress. "And WHAT am I wearing?!"

"It's your character's clothing," replied LJ. "And since you haven't really written anything for that category, your clothing is nondescript."

"What?!" Chrissy complained.

"Hey, it was take it or leave it, and apparently ya left it." Gaz replied.

"I mean, you can still change your character's clothing," LJ replied. "You just have to write it in on the character sheet."

"Oh... All right..." Chrissy said. "Erm... What classes are there anyway?"

"The races are: Human, Dwarf, Elf, and Halfling. The classes are Cleric (that's like someone who can use their magic to heal others), Fighter, Rogue (someone who uses stealth and trickery to overcome obstacles and foes), and Wizard." explained Junior.

"Hmm... I guess I'll be a human..." Chrissy shrugged.

"Trust us, it's more fun than it looks." Kimberly promised.

"Yea, verily!" Dib replied.

"Yeah... Uh... Excelsior!" Chrissy then added.

Everyone murmured in agreement at that. As they went off and began their quest, Kimberly's special case seemed to be glowing different colors as they played an adventure rather than just going on one like they would normally do.

* * *

As they did, Chip and Felicity were sleeping on the couch. In a brief crackle of electrical energy, David appeared and landed on them with a note taped to his diaper.

"Gah!" Felicity yelped, sitting up before looking over to David. "Hey, kiddo~"

David babbled in response, reaching up to Felicity.

The note on his back read "**_Well, kid, I dunno where you came from, but you're alright by me. Even Francine actually likes you...and that says a lot. Hope you visit again soon, Lloyd Nebulon, age 11_**."

"Francine? Lloyd Nebulon?" Chip asked.

"He seemed to go away somewhere." Felicity told him.

The two looked at the date on the note: June 24th, 2772.

"He must've somehow ended up getting sent through time..." Chip replied, as David clapped his hands and giggled.

"Sounds about right," Felicity said before cooing to David. "Ah, Davey, did you have a fun trip?~"

David babbled and giggled back in response.

"That sounds like fun!" Felicity smiled.

David nodded and flailed his arms, as Kimberly's Troll doll case kept on glowing. Felicity giggled a bit.

"Uh, does that Kimberly girl have glowing cases?" Chip asked.

"Why do you ask?" Felicity replied.

Chip pointed to the doll case as it glowed different colors almost like in the rainbow.

"That IS pretty unusual..." Felicity noted as the kids were so wrapped up in their game, they didn't notice the glowing case.

Chip looked over, coming to the case as he tilted his head at it curiously.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Felicity smiled sheepishly as she held onto David.

"If you say so..." Chip replied as he and Felicity went back to what they were doing.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Felicity told him, setting David on the floor to put on cartoons on the TV for him.

"Well, you never steered me wrong before." Chip replied as they sat with David.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were at this point, currently locked in a fierce battle against an army of undead forest creatures...in the game.

"Take this! And that! And some more of this!" Chrissy glared.

"Oh, you would look so cute if you weren't decayed and rotten!" Kimberly said before rolling her dice. "I roll a... 13!"

Dib winced. "Ooh... Bummer. Your attack had very little effect, and it only managed to briefly delay the undead forest creatures." he said.

"Hmph... Oh, well, I tried." Kimberly pouted.

"You did your best." Emi soothed.

"Alright...so I leap down the Zombie King's throat in a bid to sever his hold on the spirits." LJ replied, rolling the dice. "21! Swish!"

"In a shower of slime, the Zombie King explodes, and the spirits leave the corpses," read Dib. "But Arkanus is left, lying unconscious in a puddle of the Zombie King's slime. Truly, he risked his own life to save the others."

"Arkanus, no!" Kimberly and Chrissy cried out.

Arkanus coughed, managing to open his eyes. But before he could say anything, the kids were suddenly summoned into Drell's office...but for some reason, Kimberly's case came with them.

* * *

"I don't get what happened," remarked LJ. "One, I thought Mr. Drell retired. Two, what the heck could we be doing here?"

"Ah... It sure has been a while, hasn't it?" Drell smiled from his desk with his fingers pressed together. "Not much has changed though."

"Except for maybe that gray hair?" Emi pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Drell yelped, taking out a mirror to check his reflection.

"Let's just skip the formalities," replied Dib. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Ah, yes," Drell replied. "I have a trip for you all to go on."

"To where, if I may ask?" Jenny asked.

"To a magical, mysterious, wonderful place called Trollzopolis." Drell announced.

"Well... Sounds interesting, even if it DID interrupt our very first session of Dungeons and Dragons..." replied Junior.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I bother you?" Drell asked.

"Yes!" The others told him.

"Kinda!" Gaz replied. "I was really getting into it!"

"Heh... I'm sorry?" Drell replied bashfully. "But right now you gotta help these girls, though... They're not exactly normal girls?"

"The Powerpuff Girls?" The group guessed.

"No, no," Drell told them. "The Troll Girls of course."

"Yeah, we kinda figured, just kidding around." Estelle replied.

"Alright, how do we get there?" asked Zofia.

"Please... Allow me..." Drell said.

"Are you gonna go with us?" Akito asked.

"I'll drop you off there and give you some new forms to blend in." Drell said as he went to take them out of his office to bring them to a van.

And so the kids climbed aboard the van.

"Skippy, everything in order?" Drell asked. "I wanna make sure this ride goes smoothly."

Skippy nodded in his usual silence.

"Good," Drell smirked. "YOU drive."

Skippy sighed as he started the engine and began driving.

"That's a good boy." Drell said, patting Skippy like a dog as he sat up front with him.

Skippy rolled his eyes and soon began to drive off to take them all to Trollzopolis. And so the kids sat in the van as Skippy drove on.

"Well, looks like we're gonna meet the Troll Girls, guys." Kimberly said.

"This should be interesting." Chrissy replied.

"That's for certain," agreed Vincent. "So what are these disguises you mentioned, Drell?"

"Ah, right, I know these might seem girly, but everyone take a necklace," Drell told them, holding out a box for them. "They each have your birth stones on them."

The kids glanced at each other, then each took one and put them on. Eventually, the stones glowed and they all turned into different creatures with pointed ears, colorful and wild hair that matched their new eye colors.

"You are now officially Trollz." Drell told them.

"Aw, Akito, you look so cute~" Emi cooed to her boyfriend.

"Ah, shucks, Em..." Akito blushed, as LJ rubbed his new pointy ears.

"You look cute too, LJ... Not that you weren't cute before." Chrissy blushed.

LJ coughed. "R-Really? Thanks..." he replied.

"Aww, I could snuggle with you~" Kimberly cooed.

Drell rolled his eyes a bit from the girls' reactions, but gave a small smile.

"Okay, how long until we get to Trollzopolis?" asked Zofia.

"Skip?" Drell asked.

Skippy took out his pocket watch.

"Ah, in about half an hour." Drell told the others.

"Alright then..." LJ replied. "What to do until then...?"

"I hear you have bigger and crazier daydreams than that Doug Funnie kid." Drell smirked playfully.

"Eh, true," LJ replied. "Maybe we could meet 'im sometime."

"Let me see what I can do," Drell said. "You kids remind me a lot of your parents. Well... Most of you anyway."

"Uh, thanks, I guess..." Dib said. "My head feels bigger than usual though in this Troll form."

"No big surprise." shrugged Gaz.

Dib glanced to his sister who smirked in response.

"I guess at least Billy and Mandy aren't here," Vincent said. "Dib and Gaz are interesting company though."

"Yep," nodded LJ. "Not to mention much more likeable."

"It was kind of funny when Mother scared Mandy though from her haunted house before we had to help them go up against Jack O. Lantern though." Zofia smirked slightly.

"Yup," LJ agreed. "That was a hoot!"

"I can't believe I'm about to meet the Troll Girls," Kimberly said to herself. "This feels like a dream."

"That's the thing about adventures sometimes," Jenny smiled. "I still remember the first time I met the Fudo siblings. Vincent saved my life from Mr. Sykes when I came out with Georgette, looking for Oliver."

"And he met his family for the first time," added Zofia. "A double win!"

"Yeah... That was very nice..." Vincent smiled while blushing.

Jenny giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him turn almost as red as Emi's clothing.

"I wonder... Where should Leo Quad be today...?" pondered LJ.

Skippy glanced over to Drell from that name.

"His alter ego." Drell shrugged to his oldest friend.

LJ nodded. "I'm trying to wonder where I should imagine him being today..."

"Maybe going into some sort of fantasy land?" Emi suggested. "When I was first told about being a Pokemon Princess, I imagined myself in my own castle with many Pokemon by my side with Akito as my Pokemon Prince!"

LJ shrugged. "Figures. But why not?" And so he concentrated.

"We'll be there eventually." Drell said before leaning back in his seat while Skippy drove them.

Skippy yawned a bit as he looked a bit wore out, but he concentrated on driving.

"Sweet dreams, sweet prince." Kimberly and Chrissy whispered to LJ.

LJ blushed as he began to daydream once again.

* * *

We are shown an enchanted forest with a classical setting of Fairy Tales where Kimberly and Chrissy were shown in fairy tale princess dresses as they giggled together until crying out as a dragon flew by, grabbing a hold of them, flying off them with them.

Leo Quad finished looking through his binoculars. "Time to go hero mode." he muttered, taking off after the dragon.

Some heroic music began to play like from a video game as Leo Quad soon charged.

"I have save my own princess too." A voice said to Leo before showing a boy in green clothing with blonde hair with elf-like ears.

"Oh, cool, you're that Link guy!" Leo replied.

"Ah, you've heard of me?" Link gave a small smile.

"Yup," Leo nodded. "So let's get going!"

"Quite right, my friend," Link replied. "I must rescue the Princess Zelda! And you can rescue-...Uh... Whoever your princess is."

"Actually...I have two," Leo replied. "Kimberly and Christine."

"Two princesses, huh?" Link replied. "That's quite impressive."

"Thanks..." Leo beamed. "Guess we could work together."

"All right then," Link smiled, taking out his sword, having it rest on his shoulder blade. "From one adventurer to another. United we stand!"

"And divided we're toast!" Leo replied as they both clinked their swords like drinking glasses.

Link laughed and soon ran off with Leo so that they could both save their princesses. And so, the heroic duo began their epic quest!

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" Leo and Link proclaimed as they ran off together.

* * *

Kimberly and Chrissy were soon shown in a tower with another princess, being in a typical damsel in distress situation.

"Hi. My name is Kimberly, and this is Christine, but she prefers to be called Chrissy," introduced Kimberly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Zelda, I am the Princess of Hyrule." The princess replied.

"Zelda?" Chrissy replied. "Sounds like Ambrose's aunt."

Zelda shrugged. "Must be a very common name."

"So, you're gonna be rescued too?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, from my brave warrior: Link." Princess Zelda replied.

"Great!" Kimberly replied. "We can all get rescued together!"

"That's an interesting thing to bond on," Princess Zelda said. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Princesses Kimberly and Chrissy."

"Hmm... I DO love your dress..." Chrissy replied. "I like it a bit better than Princess Peach's."

"Thanks," replied Princess Zelda. "Though Bowsette IS a bit befuddling. Even if she's separate from Bowser now, it still makes things awkward."

"I can only imagine." Kimberly replied.

The three girls soon sat down together to wait to be rescued by Link and Leo.

* * *

Meanwhile, several days later, the duo finally reached the tower where their princesses were being held captive.

"Well, my friend, it took a while, but we finally found them." Link told Leo bravely.

"Yup," nodded Leo. "Now let's get on up there and save them. Hopefully they aren't starving..."

"I hope not." Link agreed.

The dragon snarled as he soon appeared in front of them, breathing fire.

"Time to bring this overgrown lizard to his knees!" Leo smirked.

"Let's go!" Link smirked back.

The dragon snarled at them as they soon charged together with their swords.

And after a fierce, epic battle, the beast was soon slain.

"Good night... Sweet Prince... It was a big battle... But ya had to lose to us." Link smirked a bit to the dragon.

"Ah, well; what can you do?" shrugged Leo. "Now, next stop: the princesses!"

"Chaaarge!" Link yelled out.

The two soon ran inside of the tower to rescue their lost loves.

* * *

"We're coming, Zelda!" Link proclaimed.

"And Kimberly and Chrissy as well!" Leo added as they made their way to the top.

They soon heard thumping before something came to stop them.

"Aw, come on! What now?!" Link complained.

Two creatures known as Moblins soon came out to stop them.

"What are THESE things?" asked Leo. "They look like a bulldog did it with a Gremlin and a pig!"

"Those are Molblins," Link sighed a bit. "Sometimes they shoot arrows."

"Well, let's thrash 'em!" exclaimed Leo as he took out his sword to slice the Moblins apart.

Link then lunged out with his own sword against his old enemies which he probably should had seen coming. And in a matter of minutes, the Moblins were massacred.

"I gotta say, you're a more fun companion than Navi." Link smirked to Leo.

"Gee, thanks!" Leo replied. "Whatever the heck THAT is..."

A fairy soon appeared, squeaking around and flying around. "Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen!"

"...WHAT?!" shouted Leo angrily.

"The princesses are up those stairs." The fairy said.

"See what I mean?" Link said to Leo.

Leo gave a deadpan expression. "...As a matter of fact, I do." he replied as they kept on ascending.

Link nodded and kept going with Leo.

"I can be more annoying~..." Omochao suddenly appeared.

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" Leo shouted before slicing the robot in half. "NOT DOING THAT!"

Link chuckled a bit as he and Leo continued to go.

* * *

Eventually, the princesses were behind the door and Leo and Link soon jumped out together, finally reuniting with them.

"At last... We have arrived!" Leo exclaimed triumphantly.

"Leo Quad!" Kimberly and Chrissy beamed, running to him.

"Oh, Link!" Zelda added as she came up to her hero.

"Hey, it was no problem!" The two heroes replied.

The princesses smiled to them.

"Shall we go then?" Link asked once it was safe.

"We SHALL!" Leo nodded.

And so, they left the tower to keep going with their princesses once they were all safe and sound. Kimberly, Chrissy, and Zelda rewarded their men with kisses once they were out of the tower and the monsters were slain.

* * *

And LJ eventually woke with a yawn. "...Are we there yet?" he asked, looking around.

"Yep, here we are." Drell told them.

The group soon oohed and awed at the sight of Trollzopolis up close.

"This place looks pretty cool..." Akito remarked.

The group soon came out to take a closer look.

"It's so colorful!" Kimberly beamed.

"I like the colors too." Jenny agreed.

"It IS plenty bright here," LJ said. "Feels like a giant shopping mall..."

Drell and Skippy soon came out next.

"Well, you guys wouldn't want me here, so I'm gonna stay out of your way," Drell said. "I hope you have fun on your journey though. This is a bit bright and girl-centered, but... Hey, at least it's not G3 My Little Pony."

"That's for certain," LJ replied. "Now let's go... Do whatever we need to do first."

"Get to the Mall," Drell told them. "You'll meet some new friends there who will be expecting a friend of theirs."

"The Troll Girls?" Kimberly beamed.

"The Troll Girls." Drell confirmed.

"Alright then," replied Vincent. "Let's roll!"

And so the group headed to the Malll.

"Have fun," Drell said, about to get in the bus, but Skippy drove off without him. "SKIPPY?!"

Skippy waved as he ditched his friend while driving away. Drell swore under his breath before he vanished.

* * *

The group soon made it into the Mall, along with another group who was on their way inside.

"'Scuse us, important business." The redheaded girl said, coming beside them.

"What a coincidence! We're here on important business, too!" LJ replied.

"Hm,... Well, I guess we could help each other." The blonde girl smiled.

"Yeah, why not?" Zofia replied.

"Works for me," replied Akito. "What's your important business here?"

"Well, we're about to meet up with a friend of ours," The redheaded girl replied. "She was out of town for a while."

"Really? Cool!" LJ replied.

"Yeah, she had some kind of news to share with us." The blue-haired girl smiled.

"Who are you guys anyway?" The redheaded girl asked. "I don't think I've seen you in Trollzopolis before."

"That's cuz we're new here," replied LJ. "I'm LJ. That's my sister Zofia, and those are my cousins Akito and Estelle, and my friends, Gaz, Junior, Dib, Emi, Jenny, Chrissy, and Kimberly."

"Don't forget about me." Vincent said.

"Ah, yes, and Vincent." LJ then said.

"Well, good to meet you," The redheaded girl replied. "I'm Ruby Trollman, and these are my friends: Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, and Onyx von Trollenberg. Our friend Amethyst should be around here somewhere."

"Alright then." replied LJ as he and the others waited for Amethyst to arrive.

Eventually, a pink-haired girl rushed over to see her friends. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," Amethyst said. "I guess I got caught up in this old book that my grandmother's letting me borrow."

"Don't sweat it," shrugged LJ. "By the way, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh, new friends?" Amethyst smiled.

The group met and greeted her.

"Good to meet you all," Amethyst smiled, opening up a book. "My grandmother got me this old book about the legendary Troll Kingdom."

"Really now?" asked LJ, leaning over to see it. "Talk about interesting..."

"Kingdom, huh?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah, this used to be a kingdom long before it was a popular city," Amethyst smiled as she opened up the book. "In the times of when King Peppy rule the land and had a lovely little troll princess named Princess Poppy. Not to mention there was a King Gristle."

"King Gristle, huh?" Dib commented. "Something about me doesn't trust him."

"King Gristle, huh?" Akito asked. "Can't say I've heard of him."

"Well, he IS from a very long time ago." Amethyst smiled.

"Right..." Gaz replied. "Feel free to continue."

"There were also hideous and hungry beasts..." Amethyst then continued. "They ate trolls for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

Amethyst's friends soon gasped in concern while Onyx gave a curious smirk.

"They were... THE BERGENS!" Amethyst then exclaimed to fit the mood of the story.

"Dun-dun-dunnn!" added Vincent dramatically.

The others looked to him while Jenny giggled.

"Heh... Sorry..." Vincent smiled bashfully.

"Wow, I had no idea Trolls had such a legacy." Emi commented.

"Well, we DO have a huge civilization," replied Sapphire. "It had to start from somewhere!"

"Guess your grandmother knew King Peppy or something if she wanted you to have this book." Gaz said to Amethyst.

"You think so?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm just guessing," Gaz replied. "It feels like it might be possible. Maybe you're descended from King Peppy and Princess Poppy."

"It could be," replied LJ. "Can't rule anything out at this point."

Amethyst soon looked to her pink hair before looking at the picture of Princess Poppy as their hair almost matched.

"The resemblance IS almost uncanny..." noted Dib.

"Huh... I guess I never thought about it..." Amethyst replied.

"Too bad there isn't a way to make sure." Onyx shrugged.

"Maybe we could find some way to go back in time..." suggested Junior.

"Not unless this book has a time-traveling spell, I guess?" Amethyst shrugged, flipping through the pages.

"Heh... That's sometimes more common than you think." Akito replied based on past experiences.

"Maybe we can find one in here..." LJ replied as the book was flipped through.

Eventually, on the final page, they found a spell with glowing writing.

"That must be it!" Ruby pointed out. "Man, it looks ancient!"

LJ held up a magnifying glass to read it.**_ "When the champions come with the magic of the five, travel back they will for a chance to revive..."_**

The book began to glow from those very words.

"Looks like it worked... At least, I think it did." Jenny remarked.

"Yup! We're heading back in tiiiiiiime...!" exclaimed Zofia, as they were all engulfed in crackling pink energy.

The adventure group yelped out as they were soon taken away, yet again, but this would then be the official start of their newest adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Once upon a time, in a happy forest, in the happiest tree, lived the happiest creatures the world has ever known: The trolls," Drell's voice was heard in a narrator's voice. "They loved nothing more then to sing, and dance, and hug... Dance, and hug, and sing, and dance, and sing, and hug, and dance, and hug, and dance, and sing, and hug, and dance, and hug-Ugh... I'm so glad I'm not here for this... But then, one day, the trolls discovered a Bergen!" he then exclaimed. "The Bergens didn't know how to sing or even hug. They're the most miserable creatures in all the land. And once they saw how happy the trolls were... They wanted some of that happiness themselves. Why am I doing this?"

"Maybe _I_ should take over?" A perky female voice suggested.

"You know what? Go for it! I dare you." Drell's voice replied.

"Okay!" The female voice giggled. "Eating a troll made them feel so happy. They started a tradition. Once a year, every year, the Bergens would gather around the troll tree to taste happiness. On a holiday they called... Trollstice."

"It was a great holiday if you were a Bergen," said a snarky male voice reminiscent of the title character in Dan Vs. "If you were a Troll, however? Eh... Not so much. The fact that the despicable Gremlins were managing to profit off this holiday by capturing and selling trolls didn't help. So one day the Trolls decided they'd had enough, and led by the young King Peppy, launched a daring escape from Bergen Town. They made their home in a valley hidden far away, and that was how the early Trollzopolis was founded."

"Hey, I like this guy," Drell's voice chuckled. "Somebody buy this guy a beer on me! ...Skippy, buy our new guest a beer."

There was a soft grunt of annoyance heard from that.

"Erm... Maybe I should skip ahead... To where the next generation of my students enter the Troll Kingdom." Drell's voice then suggested.

"Good idea," shrugged the new voice. "But I'll take that beer, though."

"Heheh... My pleasure, buddy." Drell's voice chuckled before a bottle was tossed to him.

Gulping and a sigh could be heard. "Now, where were we? Oh, right..._*hic!*_ The kids and the Trollz..."

* * *

The kids looked around, seeing that they were now in Troll Village, as nearly the whole village was in a celebratory mood.

"Did we make it?" Jenny asked.

"I believe so." Onyx replied.

"Well, I see lots of multicolored trolls, so yes." LJ replied.

"How times have changed." Vincent commented as he looked at the Troll Girls as they looked very different from their ancestors.

Everyone soon wandered out as they came to explore the Troll Kingdom up close together.

"I feel like I've had dreams like this as a kid." Estelle commented.

"I feel like this is what you see when you're on a sugar rush." LJ replied.

They soon wandered off a bit and soon found a pink troll girl who seemed to be reading a storybook to some younger trolls in a circle.

"20 years ago, King Peppy made us safe," The pink troll smiled to the younger trolls before singing. "And now, every troll is free to be happy and live in perfect... Harmony~"

"Harmony~" Two younger trolls sang along.

"And that's why we hug ever hour." A troll girl piped up.

Gaz shuddered. "Every... HOUR?" she echoed.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that myself." Onyx replied.

"I wish it was every half hour." A troll boy pouted.

"So do I, but, that wouldn't leave much time for singing and dancing, now would it?" The troll girl smiled before looking over. "Oh! It looks like we have visitors."

The young trolls then looked over to see the group along with the next generation of trolls.

"Heya." Emi waved.

"Welcome to our home then!" The troll girl smiled. "I am Princess Poppy! Oh, I like your hair." she then said to one of them.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Amethyst smiled bashfully.

"Princess Poppy, do the Bergens still wanna eat us?" asked one troll child.

"You bet!" Poppy replied, making the kids gasp. "But just because it's the only way they'll ever be happy!"

One troll kid licked his hand. "Oh, no... I DO taste delicious!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't there anything else to make them happy?" A troll girl asked.

"Ooh! What about having birthday parties?" Another troll girl suggested.

"Or slumber parties?!" A troll boy suggested.

"Or staring at your parents while they sleep." A troll kid suggested in a stoic and creepy voice.

"I like this one." Onyx chuckled.

"To each their own." shrugged Dib.

"But I don't wanna be food..." said another kid.

"Don't worry. No troll will ever be," Poppy told the troll kids in comfort. "And that's why we're celebrating the biggest party ever! Everybody's gonna be there."

The creepy troll kid soon appeared in her hair with a cowbell as he asked, "Everybody?"

"Everybody." Poppy nodded as she soon took the cowbell and began to play it.

"Did we walk into a Christopher Walken film?" asked LJ.

"Ooh, that would be awesome," Zofia beamed. "Mother would love that."

"...Who...?" Vincent asked as he didn't seem to know who they were talking about.

"He's an actor," explained LJ. "...Oh, dear cousin, have we got a lot to educate YOU in."

"Hm..." Vincent shrugged.

* * *

Everyone soon began to sing and dance as Poppy led them to the beat with her cowbell. Poppy soon sang a song as she led the young trolls out behind her as they all began to explore.

"This is all just so amazing!" Amethyst beamed to her friends.

"Yeah, but where do they keep the hairspray?" Ruby asked. "I'm about to run out."

"I think their hair is just naturally like that." replied LJ.

"I can't live without hairspray!" Ruby cried out. "What about my hair?"

"YOUR hair? What about mine?!" Chrissy replied.

Gaz and Onyx both rolled their eyes from that. LJ shook his head with a smile as he glanced over...surprisingly seeing one troll who wasn't singing OR dancing at all.

"So many colors..." Gaz said.

"Eh, you'll be fine." Dib told his sister.

The trolls all shared a musical number together except for just the one who was then slowly clapping.

"Unbelievable, guys," The troll remarked as he soon approached them, looking as black and friendly as a thunderstorm cloud. "Really, really great. Good job. I could hear you from a mile away!"

"Good, I was worried we weren't projecting enough." replied Poppy.

"Poppy, if I cn hear you, then so can the gremlins," explained the troll. "And if the gremlins can hear you... SO CAN THE BERGENS!"

Poppy's group soon looked unfortunate and annoyed with the dark troll.

"Oh, boy."

"Here we go again."

"Oh, Branch..."

"You always ruin everything."

"Warning us about the Bergens."

"No, I don't." The dark troll replied about of slight embarrassment.

We then saw three flashbacks proving otherwise. First was a birthday party, then a wedding, and finally a funeral.

"Come on! We haven't seen a Bergen in 20 years!" Poppy told the dark troll. "They're not gonna find us."

"No, they're not going to fine ME, because I'll be in my highly-camouflaged heavily fortified Bergen proof survival bunker." Branch replied.

"Hey, this guy has the right ideas!" LJ remarked.

"But... He'll miss the party..." Poppy said before looking at Branch. "You mean, you're not going to the party?"

"But, it's gonna be the biggest-" The troll twins spoke up.

"The loudest!" A troll with headphones added.

"The craziest party ever!" One guy added, who didn't look like a troll.

"Big? Loud? Crazy?!" Branch exclaimed to them. "You're just gonna lead the Bergens right to us!"

"He has a point," LJ agreed. "The idea is to make sure the Bergens DON'T find you."

"Thank you!" Branch said. "At least someone's on my side!"

"Are you sure you wanna invite this party pooper to poop on your party?" One of Poppy's friends whispered to her.

"Yes. I think he deserves to be happy." Poppy told him.

"I don't DO happy." Branch glared.

Gaz smirked. "This guy's got the right attitude."

"I think I have to agree." Onyx replied.

"Branch, I know you have happiness inside you," Poppy smiled as she took a card out of her hair. "You just need our help to find it." she then opened the card and it says "Branch, you're invited".

**_"Celebrate freedom from the Bergens~"_** The card sang in the tune of the song Celebration before glitter spat out in Branch's face.

"What do you say, Branch?" Poppy smiled hopefully.

"I don't think he'll give in." Sapphire frowned.

Branch took the card, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it. Poppy and her friends gasped in horror. "I wouldn't be caught dead at your party, but you WILL be. Caught, and DEAD!" he then retorted as he wiped the glitter from his face.

"Poppy, I don't wanna spoil your fun, but Branch might be right." Zofia said to the princess.

"You can't spend all your time just singing and dancing and having fun." replied Dib.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, Branch. Easy," A new troll said as he soon came in with a bug flying him in. "Thank you for providing safe passage, brother. Namaste. Okay."

The bug then flew away from that.

"First of all, mates, thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things. Again," The troll told them as he sounded like a hippie Buddhist. "But, just for now, why don't you try in a little positivity, eh? A little positivity might go with that vest."

Branch glared. "Okay, I'm POSITIVE that you're all gonna get eaten." he replied.

Gaz actually let out a laugh at that. Suddenly, the trolls were all distracted from a glow on their wrists.

"Huh?" Topaz blinked.

"Hug time!" Poppy announced.

Gaz and Junior gulped at that.

"Uh... I'm not much of a hugger..." Onyx told the other trolls, but it seemed to be too late.

"Ooh! It's crowded!" Jenny yelped. "It's like whenever me and Oliver visit Dodger and Company."

Nergal Jr seemed to break out in hives. "...It burns..." he whispered.

Branch soon broke out of the group hug.

"Lucky." Gaz groaned from that.

"Someday, when the Bergens find us, and the survival of every troll in YOUR hands, I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing and hugging," Branch glared at Poppy. "Because that's all you know how to do."

"That's not true!" The biggest troll pouted. "Poppy can also scrapbook."

Branch shook his head as he left. "I can't believe you're gonna be queen one day..." he muttered.

Poppy looked a little hurt from Branch's words.

"He sure is rough." Kimberly commented.

"Yeah, but he's a bit realistic," Akito said. "Sure, the Bergens haven't come in a while, but there's no doubt that they still COULDN'T come out."

"In times of peace," added LJ. "Never forget the possibility of war."

"Tune out his negative vibrations, Poppy," The hippie troll told the princess. "They're toxic. Some folks just don't want to be happy."

"I guess." Poppy shrugged.

"You guessed right," The hippie troll smiled before tapping her on the nose. "Boop!"

The kids just shrugged and kept walking with the Trollz.

"I do love a good party." Ruby smirked to the music.

"Personally, I could take it or leave it," shrugged LJ. "Never was much of a party fan."

"You can hang with me and the Snack Pack." Poppy smiled.

"Snack Pack...?" Dib replied. "Erm... Interesting name for a group."

"Thanks!" Poppy beamed.

"Uh, are those girls attached by their hair?" Zofia asked about the troll twins.

"Yeah, those are Satin and Chenille." Poppy smiled.

"I've heard of conjoined twins, but this takes the cake." replied Nergal Jr.

"Eh, they're around sometimes," Gaz shrugged about conjoined twins. "Like Biff and Chip Oblong."

Nergal Jr.'s eyes widened. "Oh... Okay, I remember seeing those two." he replied.

"I'm just glad Dib and I aren't conjoined." Gaz whispered as she had a thought bubble, shuddering in horror and disgust of what it would be like if she and Dib were conjoined twins.

"Yeah," replied Dib. "That would be even WEIRDER than things already are."

They soon followed the sounds of music as the trolls got ready for a big party today.

"I love a good party!" Amethyst beamed.

"Me too!" Poppy smiled to her.

"You two have a lot in common..." remarked Kimberly.

"Heh, I guess we do." Amethyst smiled bashfully.

"Must be their genetics." Sapphire said to the others.

"Could be." replied Vincent.

"Brother, would you like to go somewhere else for the party?" Zofia offered to LJ just in case.

"Hm... Okay." LJ replied.

"Let's see if we can find a spot for you." Zofia said before going to look for a quiet place for her brother to hang out in during the party.

"Alright then..." LJ replied as he went off with her.

"Hey, you're my brother, I look out for ya," Zofia smiled to him before looking soft. "Even if I was kinda badgering you to get into the life of adventure like when we met Mowgli and Shanti and their daughter, Bianca."

"I could've done without the badgering, thanks," LJ smirked. "I do particularly enjoy being alive."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Zofia smirked back.

And they laughed as they walked off.

* * *

Everyone else, however, decided to check out what a troll party was all about.

"So, those were the twins, the troll you just met after Branch was Creek," Poppy told her guests as they explored her land before going down to the party. "Also, there was DJ Suki and Cooper."

"What about your auto-tuned friend?" Dib asked.

"Auto-Tune...? Oh!" Poppy replied. "That would be Guy Diamond."

"Wow..." remarked Emi. "There's a lot of them here."

"It's like whenever I call you whenever you have new Pokemon visiting." Akito replied.

"Well, I gotta keep busy," Emi smiled. "I AM the Pokemon Princess, especially since Ash is hanging around Serena."

"We probably should make that trip sometime," replied Nergal Jr. "It does sound like fun."

"I look forward to it," Emi smiled. "Just need to make sure I don't have too many appointments as the Pokemon Princess since it's my job to soothe and heal all Pokemon in need. Hopefully I can make time, being a princess is hard work."

"That's what Aunt Twilight always says." Akito smiled back.

"Pretty wise advice." replied Dib.

"Well, I'd like to come too if that's possible." Jenny smiled.

Vincent beamed and cheered to himself about Jenny coming along for another adventure sometime soon.

"I think someone missed me." Jenny then said, smiling to Vincent.

"Oh, well, um, of course." Vincent blushed sheepishly.

The others chuckled at that.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon came into the party to see what a real troll party looked like. At the party, we see three glitter trolls banging drums and DJ Suki is on the DJ station with her colorful bugs scratching records. Satin and Chenille were then with Creek, firing glitter. Then, DJ Suki is at the DJ station. She swallows a bug and beams come out of her eyes and her mouth. She blinks and her mouth opens and closes. Then we see Satin, Chenille and Creek firing glitter as fireworks. The big troll known as Biggie was then carried by the smaller trolls in a crowd surf.

"Well, it looks like a wild high school party without the alcohol." Chrissy said.

The glitter trolls form a disco ball and we see Fuzzbert and Cooper dancing. Then Satin, Chenille and Creek fire glitter at Smidge. Smidge falls in the ground and the trolls see her if she's okay. She gets up and shouts, "**YOLO!**" and the other Trolls cheer.

"That troll's kinda funny." Kimberly giggled about Smidge.

"As long as she never says YOLO again, I guess you're right." replied Chrissy.

"Who even says that anymore?" Gaz mumbled.

"Apparently SHE does." Onyx replied.

"There's Poppy!" Amethyst pointed out.

Poppy and Cooper were on the mushroom. The troll princess was now wearing a bean-sprouted ponytail with a light blue rubber band.

"MORE GLITTER!" Poppy shouted, and the trolls fired glitter by pulling the vines. "TURN IT UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Branch scoffed and walked away as he saw that the other trolls were having a party.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Poppy called out as fireworks were set off.

However, unknown to them, someone was soon watching them.

"Okay, everyone," Poppy smiled to the crowd. "I just want to take a moment, and get a little real."

"Poppy!" shouted Biggie. "She's my friend! I know her!"

The Snack Pack shushed him.

"I'd like to take a second to celebrate our king, My father," Poppy told her friends and followers. "Who, 20 years ago this night, saved all of us from those dreaded-"

King Peppy smiled as he came beside his daughter, taking her hand, but, they soon heard footsteps thumping around and he knew and realized who and what it was. "Bergens..."

"I'm starting to think that Branch guy had the right idea." Onyx said to the others.

* * *

Cooper soon pooped out cupcakes once he saw someone had come out, but not an ordinary someone. Chrissy looked disgusted and horrified by the stranger's form.

"Uh..." Poppy blinked nervously and quickly picks up the cupcakes and offers them to the Bergen. "Cupcake?"

"...Seriously?" asked Nergal Jr.

The Bergen soon came to take over the village.

"RUN!" Poppy told the other trolls as she dropped her cupcakes.

The trolls began to scramble all around to avoid the Bergen as she invaded their land.

"Mr. Dinkles! Has anyone seen Mr. Dinkles?!" screamed Biggie, as the worm was on his back.

It didn't matter, though, because he got taken too.

"We have to do something!" Ruby cried out to her girl friends. "We can't just let them get taken like this!"

"You're right!" The girls agreed. "Let's do this!"

"Uh, what can you guys do?" Gaz asked. "Except carry like 10 pounds of hair on your head?"

"We'll have to channel our Ancients." Topaz said.

"Oh! Channel your ancients, yes, of course!" Gaz nodded before looking confused. "What's that?"

"In a way, they're kind of our mentors." Sapphire explained.

"Um... Okay!" Dib shrugged. "Go for it!"

The Troll girls soon stood together as their gemstones soon glowed a bit which summoned their Ancients for extra help which were trolls who were known as of Mr. Trollheimer, Obsidian, Spinell, Amethyst's grandmother: Azurite, and Zirconia.

"Girls, is something the matter?" Azurite asked. "I'm not sure how we got here."

"BERGENS!" The Troll girls cried out.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time..." said Mr. Trollheimer.

"Can you help us against them?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, girls, that's what we're here for," Spinell said. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, then..." The Trollz replied.

The Ancients soon ran out together to face the Bergen.

"I hope they'll be okay." Kimberly pouted.

"Eh, they'll probably be fine." Chrissy replied.

"I hope you're right." replied Vincent.

"I dunno, but she sure is ugly," Chrissy stuck her tongue out about the Bergen. "These guys ever hear of moisturizer?"

"I hope they'll be okay," Amethyst frowned. "MY ancient is my grandmother."

"Don't worry, they got this!" said Akito.

Amethyst gave a small smile to him.

"I hope LJ and Zofia are alright wherever they ended up." Nergal Jr said to the others.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Blend in, everybody, blend in!" Poppy cried out.

"At least she didn't say 'everytroll'." Estelle commented.

"Yeah, that wouldn't have really fit." Jenny agreed.

The trolls blend in hiding in the grass, using their hair to hide up and forming their hair.

"I guess it's a good thing they have big hair." Kimberly said nervously.

"Shh~" Dib warned her.

"Oh... Right." Kimberly replied before going quiet.

They all then stayed still with the other trolls to avoid the Bergen. The Bergen looked around before spotting the Ancients and soon scooped them up.

"Okay... That's not good." Jenny gulped.

"NO!" Amethyst yelped. "Grandma!"

"We have to get them back!" exclaimed Topaz.

"There may be one Bergen, but there's a lot of us!" Onyx added.

"Yeah, but that thing is huge!" Vincent replied.

"Not if I can help it." Akito narrowed his eyes as he stepped out.

"Strength in numbers, as the old saying goes." replied Junior.

"It's better than going alone." Akito said to them.

"Run, Smidge!" Poppy cried out as one of the other trolls got loose. Just then, she saw one of the troll children in danger.

The Bergen came closer to grab them.

"Yeaugh!" Akito called out, punch at the Bergen's foot repeatedly.

One of them just looked down, and picked him up as well.

"Hey! Put me down!" Akito glared.

"Kito!" Estelle cried out for her twin brother.

The Bergen picked him up and plopped him into their bag. "I got one! This is way easier than snagging Fraggles!" he exclaimed.

Estelle soon shot the Bergen with her own Brain Blast.

"You guys sure are different." Onyx commented to the adventure group.

"And proud of it!" replied Emi as Akito fell out of the bag.

Akito fell out, but luckily flew himself up and he began to beat down on the invading Bergen with a glare. The Bergen yelped and ran off in fright.

"That's what I thought!" Akito scowled.

"Wait... What about the others?" asked Gaz. "We should go and find them!"

"Okay then, let's split up, two by two though." Akito said as he came beside Emi since she was his girlfriend.

"Alright then," Emi replied. "Let's go find our friends! And hopefully the five can handle things here."

They soon split up during the Bergen attack to round up their friends.

"Oh, LJ, Zofia, wherever you are, please be okay." Chrissy hoped out of worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two siblings in question were finishing a bit of sparring.

"Is this better?" Zofia smiled to LJ since it was quiet so far.

"Yeah, this is nice." LJ nodded.

Branch soon came out to see them. "You kids are smart... Even if it's a little lonely out here by myself." he then said.

"Oh..." LJ replied. "Thanks."

"You not a party fan or something?" Branch asked LJ.

"I don't really like the noise," LJ replied. "I think I get it from my mom."

"Well, not a lot a noise comes in through here; I made sure of that." Branch said to him.

"Sweet idea," LJ replied. "Seriously though, I think the Bergens most likely spotted the little fireworks display the other Trolls put on..."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Branch rolled his eyes.

"For someone who's a downer, you kind of have the right idea." Zofia said to Branch.

"Well, he's a tactical sort," LJ replied. "Nobody believes them at first, but once things get bad they rush to them for help."

"You sound so familiar..." Branch replied.

"We've seen some cases happen like this before." Zofia said.

LJ nodded. "Too many times to count."

Branch soon went to put his card away, looking at the many party invitations he had turned down.

"Wow... You got a lot of party invites, huh?" LJ noticed.

"Yeah..." Branch sighed. "No matter what happens, Princess Poppy always tries to invite me."

"She seems to be rather persistent." Zofia replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Branch sighed.

They soon felt the place shake a bit which made Branch panic instantly.

"What was THAT?" gulped LJ.

"I-I don't know, but don't panic!" Branch replied.

"Ugh, shut up, party cards!" Zofia yelped as the cards made a lot of noise.

LJ took some and smashed them with a tree branch. "Problem solved!" he replied.

"I don't know if I'd do that, but that works out for me." Branch said.

* * *

"Branch! Branch! Branch!" Poppy's voice called out, knocking on the door. "BRANCH, ARE YOU IN THERE?!"

"It's Poppy!" Zofia realized.

LJ cleared his throat. "Whaddo ya want?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"The party's over!" Kimberly replied.

"We just got attacked by a Bergen!" Poppy added.

"We need help!" Chrissy yelped.

LJ quickly opened the door. "...Okay." he replied.

The girls soon rushed in to see Branch and the Schwartz siblings.

"Branch!" Poppy cried out until he covered her mouth. "I have to tell you something."

"Shh! Shh!" Branch shushed her.

"I was just gonna-" Poppy replied.

"Shh! Shh!" Branch shushed until she waved a serious 'Hello' to him. "What? What could be so important that it's worth leading the Bergen right to us?"

"I think they need our help," replied Zofia. "Just guessing."

"The Bergen's gone... At least... We think so." Chrissy said.

"You don't know that," Branch replied. "It could still be out there. Watching. Waiting. Listening."

"No, it left!" Poppy told him. "It took Cooper, and Smidge, and Fuzzbert, and Satin, and Chenille, and Biggie, and Guy Diamond...and Creek!"

"Oh, Hippie Boy is gone?" asked LJ. "Real tragic loss, I'm sure he's missed."

"Which is why I have to ask you," Poppy soon said to Branch before asking. "Will you go to Bergen Town with me and save everyone?"

"What? No." Branch replied.

"Down, down, to Bergen Town?" asked LJ. "You'd have to be bonkers to do THAT!"

"But we have to help our friends!" Poppy replied.

"Ah, ah, ah, they're YOUR friends!" Branch told her. "I'm staying right here in my bunker where it's safe."

"Oh, that's great," Poppy sulked. "You're the one guy who knows more about Bergens than anyone...but, when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever?"

"Forever?" Branch scoffed before going down an elevator and looked to LJ and Zofia. "Man, you guys were right."

"About what?" asked LJ and Zofia.

"How they wouldn't listen to me, but now that they need me, they're crawling to me." Branch replied.

"Sooner or later, it ALWAYS happens." Zofia stated.

"Yeah, I really only have enough supplies down here to last me 10 years. 11, if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat," Branch soon said as he took them down the elevator into a new room. "Which I am. You all said I was crazy, huh? Well, who's crazy now? Me. Crazy prepared."

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," Poppy then said to the dark troll. "You told me not to throw the party, and I threw it anyway, and it's my fault they were taken, and now I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try scrap-booking to freedom?" Branch smirked.

"Solid burn, Branch," Poppy said as she then went to leave. "Well, thanks, anyway."

"Okay, see ya!" LJ waved. "...She's coming back, isn't she?"

"I guarantee it." Chrissy said.

"We're definitely not going anywhere." Kimberly added.

"Is everyone else okay?" Zofia asked the girls.

"...Mostly." Chrissy and Kimberly replied.

"Where are the others?" asked LJ.

"Some went to square off against that ugly Bergen monster." Chrissy replied.

"Figures..." LJ sighed.

"See you in 10 years," Poppy told Branch, about to go up in the elevator before stopping herself. "Hey, Branch. Just wondering if I could borrow something."

"What?" Branch asked.

"Your bunker." Poppy replied.

"What?!" Branch gasped.

"Okay, everybody! Come on in!" Poppy then called out.

"We better go," LJ replied. "This place is gonna be crowded as heck in a few seconds."

"Come here, Brother!" Zofia said, coming to help her brother out with a teleportation spell.

* * *

Soon, LJ, Zofia, Chrissy, and Kimberly came out together in the forest as the trolls soon flooded into Branch's bunker.

"Phew... That was close..." Zofia sighed.

"No, THAT is close." LJ replied as the Trolls flooded into the bunker.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Kimberly cooed to LJ.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." LJ replied.

"We were a bit worried," Chrissy said. "Not to mention those Bergens are uglier than I imagined."

"At least they're gone right now." Kimberly said.

"Where are the others?" Zofia asked.

"We split up, but we should be able to meet back since those monsters left." Chrissy replied.

"Great," LJ nodded. "Poppy no doubt intends to go on a rescue mission to save the Trolls."

"Definitely." Kimberly agreed.

Eventually, the others met up, though Amethyst appeared to be crying.

"Looks all clear in the Troll Kingdom now." Estelle told the others.

"What's wrong with Amethyst?" asked Emi.

"They took my grandma!" Amethyst cried out. "I tried to get her back, but I couldn't!"

"That Bergen took the Ancients while we were getting away." Topaz explained while Sapphire tried to comfort Amethyst.

"Well... We're just gonna have to get them back." Vincent decided.

"But how?!" Amethyst frowned with a sniffle. "Those guys are big and can take down enough trolls if they wanted to!"

"Maybe... But we outnumber them," LJ replied. "And perhaps we can outsmart them."

Amethyst kept crying.

"Aw, Amethyst, don't cry." Ruby frowned.

"I just don't want my grandma to get hurt." Amethyst sniffled.

"And we'll make sure she doesn't," replied Sapphire. "We're BFFL, remember? We look out for each other!"

Amethyst sniffled. "Yeah, you're right."

"BFFL...?" Gaz asked.

"Best Friends For Life." The Trollz explained.

"Ahh..." Gaz replied. "I don't think I've had one of those before."

"Well, you seem to be getting along okay with Onyx." Dib said to his sister.

"She's cool... Not as cool as Nergal Jr, but she's alright." Gaz replied.

Nergal Jr looked bashful about Gaz calling him cool, but didn't say anything.

"So, what do we do now?" Jenny asked. "There's gotta be some way that we can help out the Troll Kingdom."

"Well, Poppy IS heading off to save the others... And she's pretty much bringing Branch along," replied Akito. "So we could at least go with them."

"Would that be okay, Amethyst?" Estelle asked. "If we go with Poppy and Branch?"

"I... I guess so..." Amethyst frowned. "I just hope that the Ancients will be alright."

"Try not to think about it too much," Chrissy said. "Worrying causes sickness, lack of motivation, and wrinkles."

"She DOES make a good point." Ruby replied.

"Okay..." Amethyst sighed. "I'll try not to worry. Okay, let's go see Branch and Poppy."

"Yeah, don't turn as blue as a Smurf." Estelle smiled.

"We'll probably get to that in a few weeks," LJ replied. "If the writers haven't begun doing their Back to the Future stories by then..."

"The Smurfs?" Kimberly beamed.

"Yeah, why not?" Estelle replied. "As long as they aren't based on those Neil Patrick Harris movies."

"Trust me, they're not," LJ replied. "It'll be 'Smurfs: The Lost Village'."

"Well, it sounds good to me," Kimberly smiled. "I think Smurfette would be a good gal pal."

"Anyways... Those trolls aren't gonna rescue themselves," LJ replied. "Let's go save them!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed and soon went off to join Poppy and Branch in their little adventure to save the ones in trouble.

"Hey, there's Branch and Poppy!" Junior announced, seeing the two trolls in the distance.

"Hurry!" Gaz told them. "Before we leave!"

* * *

"Well, it looks like you guys are starting your adventure." Drell's voice narrated.

"So, are you gonna be in the story or what?" Poppy's voice asked him.

"Eh, I dunno, might make this a narration gimmick like with Sheep in the Big City if you're old enough to remember that show since YOU narrate to the audience in the original movie." Drell's voice replied.

"I remember it!" LJ called.

"Oh, uh, hello there, LJ..." Drell's voice replied. "I see you get breaking the fourth wall from your father."

"Yup!" LJ replied. "Also, we can _all_ hear you!"

"Heh... I didn't think everyone could hear me..." Drell's voice replied. "I just didn't wanna be a burden to you guys. You all seem annoyed with me sometimes, so I'm trying to butt out unless you absolutely need me."

"You don't bug us... That much." Gaz said to him.

Dib nodded.

"Uh... Anyway..." Drell's voice said before getting back into the story. "With her friends safely hidden, Princess Poppy set off to rescue her other friends, confident she'd make it to Bergen Town on her own. Of course, it would NOT be easy." he continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"So... Do we even have a PLAN to save everyone from the Bergens?" asked Branch.

"I told you," Poppy replied. "To rescue everyone and make it home safely."

"Okay. That's not a plan, that's a wish list." Branch told her.

"Oh! I suppose you have a plan?" Poppy replied.

"This should be good." Vincent smirked.

"Yep!" Branch smirked back before showing what he had planned. "First... We get to the edge of Bergen Town without being spotted.

Then, we get inside by sneaking through the old escape tunnels, which will then lead us to the trolls tree. Right before we get caught, and suffer the miserable death of the hands of a horrible, bloodthirsty Bergen!" he then stopped as he saw that Poppy was a bit distracted. "Hold on a second. Are you scrap-booking my plan?"

"Sure looks like it." replied Zofia.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Almost... Done!" Poppy smiled as she was doing just that before bringing out the scrapbook with a Poppy and Branch scrapbook version, along with the Snack Pack. The words open up and it says "We Did It!" with glitter splatting on Branch's face.

"There will be no more scrap-booking." Branch told her firmly before pushing his nose as glitter then came out.

"Yeah, it IS kind of bothersome." LJ agreed.

* * *

They then continued on their journey on the way to Bergen Town. Poppy then started to hum which of course annoyed Branch.

"Do you have to sing?" Branch glared.

"I always sing when I'm in a good mood." Poppy smiled.

"Do you have to be in a good mood?" Branch replied.

"Why wouldn't I be? By this time tomorrow, I'll be with all my friends!" Poppy beamed. "Ohh, I wonder what they're all doing right now?"

"Probably being digested." Branch scoffed.

"I sure hope not..." sighed Amethyst.

"They're alive, Branch. I know it!" Poppy piped up.

"You don't know anything, Poppy," Branch huffed. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. 'Cuz it isn't. Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"He does have a point," Kimberly replied. "You are a bit naïve sometimes..."

"Hey, I know it's not all cupcakes and rainbows, but, I'd rather go through life thinking that it mostly is instead of being like Branch," Poppy defended before looking at the gloomy troll. "You don't sing, you don't dance, so gray all the time! What happened to yo-"

"Shh!" Branch shushed her, covering her mouth with his finger.

"...A Bergen?" Poppy asked nervously.

"Maybe." Branch replied before walking off.

"No, he just wanted you to be quiet." Dib replied.

"Ugh." Poppy groaned in annoyance.

Dib shrugged. "I saw an opportunity and I went for it."

* * *

That night, everyone was camping out to get some sleep after a long journey so far. Poppy is in her leaf sack, and Branch has a blanket and a mattress. Poppy looks at the picture of Creek. She sighs, and puts the picture on the side. She expands the pictures of Satin and Chenille, Fuzzbert and Smidge. She expands the pictures of Guy Diamond, Biggie and DJ Suki on top. Then, expands the tall picture of Cooper.

"Looks like a nice group of friends." Akito commented.

"A real tight-knit pack of pals." Junior added.

"They are..." Poppy sighed about her best friends. "So special. Good night, Cooper. Good night, Smidge. Good night Fuzzbert. Good night, Satin. Good night, Chenille. Good night, Biggie. Good night, DJ. Good night, Guy Diamond. Good night, Creek. Boop!"

"And good night, Poppy!" Branch glared as he turned at her.

And so the group went to sleep. Poppy looked at her hug time bracelet and was about to hug Branch.

"Don't even think about it." Branch told her.

Poppy then backed off, shutting off her bracelet. Gaz smirked as she dozed off.

"Stars shining bright above you~..." Poppy then started to sing.

"Really? Seriously?" Branch complained. "More singing?"

"Yes, seriously," Poppy smiled. "Singing helps me relax. Maybe you ought to try it."

"I don't sing, and I don't relax," Branch glared at her before turning back around. "This is the way I am, and I like it! And I also like a little SILENCE!"

Gaz grunted in response, and they went back to sleep. The others then tried to sleep until they heard more noise.

"Oh, come on!" Akito and Estelle glared.

"Hello, darkness, my old friend~" Poppy soon sang as she played a ukulele. "I've come to talk with you again~"

"Hello." A spider said as it soon appeared next to Branch before being flicked off.

"Because, the visions of me creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping, And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains~," Poppy continued to sing. "Within the sound of silence~"

LJ grumbled something unintelligible.

"May I?" Branch asked Poppy as he walked by.

Poppy smiled, handing her instrument over to him. Branch forced a smile back before tossing the ukulele in the fireplace before going to go back to bed with the others.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" LJ exclaimed. "Good Night!"

Eventually, everyone else drifted to sleep as the Trollz tried to soothe Amethyst as she thought about her grandmother.

* * *

And soon, the next day came.

"So, one of these tunnels leads to The Trolls Tree." Poppy said.

"That's right." Branch told her.

"There's so many of them," Poppy replied as they went through a tunnel. "I wonder which one?"

"Well, we haven't got much time to figure it out." Jenny replied.

"Nope." Branch agreed.

"Choose a hole wisely," A voice told them. "Because one to Bergen Town... And lead the others to certain death!"

"Okay, who said that?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It was... Me!" The voice said before we see a cloud grow eyes, a mouth, arms, and legs. Hey guys, how's it going? Welcome to the root tunnels. Uh, I just wanted to warn you, one of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree... And the others to certain death!"

"Yeah. We just heard you." Gaz replied.

"Are you a walking and talking cloud?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah!" The cloud smiled. "You must be new around here."

"Pretty much." Akito replied.

"Grandma..." Amethyst frowned.

"Oh, please calm down, Amethyst," Topaz soothed. "I promise that it'll be alright."

"Yeah," replied Sapphire. "We're gonna get them back, and everything is gonna be okay."

Amethyst rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really emotional."

"It'll be fine, we promise." Gaz tried to help soothe the troll girl.

"Heck yeah." LJ agreed. "We're gonna kick some Bergen butt and save everyone!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get like this." Amethyst said.

"Aww... Group hug... Hugs for Amethyst!" Sapphire suggested.

The Trollz soon hugged their poor friend in need to help soothe her as she missed her grandmother very much right now. Onyx looked over before shrugging and decided to join in the hug since they were friends after all.

"When in Rome, I guess..." LJ shrugged.

The others soon hugged Amethyst until she settled down.

"Okay... I'm done crying now..." Amethyst said. "Let's get those other trolls and our Ancients back."

"That's the spirit!" Ruby approved.

"YEAH!" The group cheered.

Amethyst soon smiled to all of them as she continued onward for their journey.

"Anyway... Cloud Guy, can you help us out here?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, can you tell us where the right tunnel is?" Poppy added.

"You bet!" Cloud Guy replied.

"Great!" Poppy smiled.

"No, that's okay," Branch said, trying to turn Poppy and the others away. "We're fine, thanks!"

"Branch, he's trying to help us." Poppy told the gray troll.

"I don't like the looks of him," Branch replied. "I mean, who wears socks with no shoes?"

"British tourists?" asked LJ.

"Uh... Well... Okay then." Branch shrugged.

"He seems to know what he's talking about." Poppy told him.

"Okay, fine," Branch rolled his eyes before facing the cloud. "Which way do we go?"

"First, you have to give me a high-five," The cloud replied. "Then I'll tell you."

"What?" Branch complained.

"Oh, I love high-fives. I'll do it." Poppy beamed.

"Oh, I know you'll do it, but will he?" The cloud smirked as he held out his hand for Branch. "All right, dumpy diapers, up high!"

Branch sighed as he begrudgingly raised his hand for a high-five.

"Too slow." The cloud smirked, moving his hand.

"TOO SLOW?!" Branch glared from that.

The cloud soon snickered from him.

"Classic." Poppy smirked to herself.

"No, no. All right," The cloud then said before making a fist for Branch. "I'm gonna let you slide with a fist bump."

Branch tried to do that, but then the cloud guy started pulling his arm all around.

"This is so not funny." Onyx narrowed her eyes.

"It's kinda funny." Amethyst giggled, covering her mouth a little.

"Okay, okay, okay," The cloud chuckled before holding out his arms to Branch. "Now I'm thinking we hug."

Branch angrily took a twig, and snapped it in half. The cloud soon turned black while having rain fall from him as that seemed to startle him before running as Branch soon chased after him.

"That's right. You better run, Cloud!" Branch glared as he chased after the cloud as he soon led them into a tunnel. "I'm gonna tear your little cloud arms off your cloud body, and high-five your face with them! Get back here!"

LJ and Onyx got a good chuckle out of that. The others soon followed after the tunnel.

"I have a feeling this might be where we need to go." Akito told the others.

"Well, all ashore who's going ashore." shrugged LJ as he and the others piled into the tunnel.

"At least we didn't have to dig in the tunnel," Chrissy said before looking at her hands. "I just had a manicure."

"Yeah, I guess that's a plus." LJ shrugged.

* * *

"Ta-da! We're here!" The cloud told them as he brought them out of the tunnel. "You guys are a lot of fun. You know, I gotta go. Got some cloud stuff to take care of. Catch you on the way back? Unless... You DIE! Die... Die... Die... Die..." he then mysteriously left after dropping them off.

"The Troll Tree." Poppy whispered from their new whereabouts.

"Bergen Town." Branch added.

"Let's GO! Into the belly of the metaphorical beast!" Zofia exclaimed.

They soon began to walk off together straight into Bergen Town which looked quite miserable and ugly up close filled with ugly and miserable people who spread misfortune upon one another.

"Yeesh... Sesame Street, this ain't." LJ remarked.

"Ugh, I just hope my hair doesn't frizz up around here." Ruby groaned.

"Me neither." Chrissy added.

"Wait... Your necklace must be going wild around here, Chrissy." LJ whispered.

"You think so?" Chrissy replied to him.

"Well, yeah; I heard that Sirens once gained power from negative energy," whispered LJ. "And Bergen Town is just swimming with it!"

"Huh... I suppose that's true..." Chrissy said before taking out her necklace as it seemed to be glowing rapidly.

"Then you've probably got lots of power right now..." LJ wondered, before getting an idea. "Waitaminute... I just got a brilliant idea of how we can avoid the Bergens!"

"It has to do with my necklace, right?" Chrissy guessed.

"Basically," replied LJ. "You could use your magical singing to get some of the Bergen to argue with each other, thus clearing a path for us to sneak through town!"

"Hmm... I guess I could try it." Chrissy replied.

"Channel your inner Adagio, Aria, and Sonata," Estelle advised. "...Never thought I'd say that with a positive reaction."

Chrissy nodded as she soon took a deep breath and began to sing which annoyed Branch.

LJ whispered. "Relax, it's all part of my plan. Just keep your ears covered, and don't think negative."

"Easier said than done about not thinking negative." Branch complained as he covered his ears anyway.

Some of the Bergens heard the music and instantly began arguing with one another.

"I'm not sure if much has changed, but good work, Chrissy." Kimberly said.

"Oh, that singing is beautiful though," Poppy said. "In a creepy kind of way."

"It's pretty awesome, too!" LJ added.

"Come on, let's go save our friends." Poppy told the others.

"Okay." The others agreed as they continued on.

They soon walked off and they saw a giant castle in view which meant that they had to go that way.

* * *

Inside the castle was a bit of a fat and lazy prince at his throne while a handmaiden who was around his age was seen cleaning up, though she looked a little depressed to be cleaning up.

"Oh, Barnabas..." He sighed to his alligator. "You're my only friend in this whole miserable world."

The alligator seemed to roll his eyes to that.

"Dad was right," The young Bergen sighed before banging his head over and over on his throne in dismay. "I'll never ever, never ever, never be happy."

"Never say never!" said another voice.

The Bergen prince soon looked up and all around. The Bergen who invaded the trolls earlier soon came out from a plant in a mysterious fashion. The guards glared, pointing spears at her and the alligator growled protectively.

"Chad... Todd..." The Bergen nodded to the guards, stepping onto the Bergen maid's vacuum cleaner as she approached the throne.

"Chef, where did you come from?" asked King Gristle. "Have you been standing behind that plant this whole time?"

"If only, sire," replied Chef. "No. I've been out in the wilderness, thinking of nothing but how I let you down. If only there was some way I could make you feel better."

"Well, fat chance!" replied Gristle. "The only way I'll ever be happy is by eating a Troll... And that ain't gonna happen, thanks to you."

"Ah, but it just might," Chef smirked as she soon opened her bag to show Poppy's Snack Pack friends along with the Ancients of the Trollz. "Thanks to me."

"You found the Trolls." Gristle gasped, reaching out as they sang like an angelic choir.

Chef soon slapped his hand away.

"So this means I might actually get to be happy!" Gristle then said out of excitement.

"That's right." replied Chef. "Of course, everyone else in Bergen Town will still be miserable...but that's not your concern."

"I AM their king, so maybe it kinda is." said Gristle.

"What exactly are you proposing?" asked Chef. "Bringing back Trollstice? For everyone?"

Gristle thought...until it dawned on him. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm proposing." he replied.

"Great idea, sire. Absolutely brilliant," replied Chef. "Aren't you smart?"

"I guess I am..." smiled Gristle.

"This is not good." Zirconia sighed to herself.

"And I, your loyal Chef, will be right behind you," Chef smiled, sitting in the throne before mumbling something. "Holding a knife."

"What's that?" Gristle looked to her.

"Holding a knife, a spoon, a ladle," Chef replied with an innocent smile, bringing out a spoon. "I'm your chef, after all!"

"Yeah, you sure are!" Gristle smiled back to her.

"Okay... Now this is REALLY not good," replied Obsidian.

"I'm back!" Chef exclaimed before looking at the handmaiden Bergen. "You, scullery maid, what's your name?"

"Uh, Bridget." the handmaiden replied.

"Congratulations, Idget. You work for me now," said Chef. "So you take those dishes downstairs and you start scrubbing."

"Yes, Chef! Thank you, Chef!" Bridget replied, grabbing the dishes as she ran downstairs.

Chef soon opened up her bag to throw the trolls into a cage in the kitchen. Once they were inside, she closed the door and put a lock on it.

"Shh. Don't cry, Mr. Dinkles. Shh!" Biggie told his little friend. "Guys, Mr. Dinkles is really freaking out!"

"Whoa, whoa! Everyone, we must all remain calm." explained Creek.

"I must get back to my darling Amethyst..." Mrs. van der Troll replied. "The poor dear must be worried sick."

"If I know that group, they're probably heading here at this moment to save us." replied Spinell.

"Whoa, whoa! Everyone, we must all remain calm." Creek said before he brought out a comb to comb his blue-green hair.

"That's right," Chef grinned darkly to them. "A calm Troll is a tasty Troll. And you are a key ingredient in my recipe for success," she then brought out a cookbook to them. "You see, he who controls the Trolls controls the Kingdom. And I am that 'he'!"

"You're a dude?" Cooper asked out of confusion.

Chef soon snarled at him which startled him. "By this time tomorrow, I'll be queen..." She then smirked. "And all of Bergen Town will get exactly what they deserve: True happiness!"

Lightning flashed as she let out a wicked laugh. It looked hopeless for trolls everywhere as Chef had big plans for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile..._**

"So where do you think our friends are?" asked Poppy.

"If I had to guess, I'd say in a Bergen's stomach." replied Branch.

"Could you try to be positive?" asked Topaz. "Just once. You might like it."

"Okay. I'm sure they're not only alive..." replied Branch. "But about to be delivered to us on a silver platter."

"There ya go." Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Poppy smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Branch glanced at her strangely, and soon, her bracelet began to glow and play music.

"Branch!" Poppy said once she got an idea.

"Hug time? Seriously?" Branch complained.

"Listen." Poppy told him, shushing him.

The group listened intently. In the distance, they saw colorful lights along with a light melody which must've been the other Trolls's Hug Time bracelets. They soon snuck along, using their hair as lassos and grappling hooks and hid away from the Bergens.

* * *

"This is gonna be the best Trollstice ever!" Gristle beamed, walking into the dining room with Chef. "Such a great idea I had."

"Yes. Tomorrow is Trollstice, everyone." announced Chef. "And it must be perfect!"

"Yes, Chef!" said the staff.

"Feels great to be ordering everyone around again." Chef smiled.

"Guys, look!" Poppy pointed out.

"They're alive?" Branch asked in surprise, seeing the other trolls and the Ancients.

"And on a silver platter, too," Poppy smiled to him. "We were both right."

"And to mark the occasion, Your Highness, look," Chef smiled to Gristle, bringing out an old bib to the younger Bergen. "I found your old Troll bib."

"Oh, wow!" Gristle beamed to that before trying to put it on around his neck. "I bet you still fit," he then grunted as it was a very tight fit. "Like a glove!"

The bib soon snapped off which made Bridget gasp, but also made Cooper laugh at him.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" asked Gristle. "We'll see who's laughing when I bite your yummy head off... When I bite all y'alls yummy heads off. Wait a minute. Chef, this isn't enough yummy heads to feed all of Bergen Town. How are we supposed to have Trollstice if there's not enough Trolls?"

"Oh, there's plenty more where that came from, sire." Chef coaxed.

"Are you sure?" Gristle glared. "Because I promised everyone a Troll."

"No, no, no, sire! Everything will be fine," Chef told him before opening the cage to take one troll out in her hand. "If I were truly worried, would I be willing to do this?"

"Creek!" Poppy squeaked.

"Oh, my first Troll!" gasped Gristle.

"Go on, eat, King Gristle." smiled Chef. "Enjoy a taste of true happiness."

"Shouldn't we wait for Trollstice?" asked Gristle.

"Sire, every day is Trollstice when you have Trolls." replied Chef.

"Yeah, I guess..." said Gristle. "But my dad said the first time should be special."

The others sighed in relief as Gristle didn't eat Creek right up.

"Well, you're the king now." Chef told the young Bergen, adding hot sauce to his Troll taco.

"Yeah, I am the king..." Gristle said, about to eat the taco, but soon stopped again. "But I think I should share this moment with all the kingdom."

"Eat it!" Chef glared, shoving the taco into his mouth, but he didn't exactly chew or swallow.

"Oh, my God!" Smidge cried out.

"Yes!" Chef smirked, snapping her fingers which made the guards play Mariachi music before she gave the young king maracas and a sombrero on his head and tossed her wooden spoon to the maid. "Idget, lock these Trolls in your room, and guard them with your life."

Bridget seemed to be in another world until the spoon hit her forehead and she caught it. "Yes, Chef."

"Yes. Yes, I know." Chef said as she soon left the dining room with Gristle before shutting the doors.

"Well... At least we know where the others are." replied Onyx.

"Guys, we have to save him!" Poppy cried out, about to go after Creek.

"Save him from what? His stomach?" Branch replied. "We didn't see him chew. We didn't see him swallow! Face it, Poppy. Sometimes people go into other people's mouths, and they don't come out. If we go after Creek now, we're going to get eaten. I'm sorry, but it's too late for him."

Poppy looked to him before looking back down as Bridget began to leave and she soon leaped out.

"Poppy!" Branch cried out.

"Scullery maid!" ordered Chef to Bridget. "Wash these pots and pans for Trollstice. The king's inviting everyone. Except you."

* * *

The others soon followed after as Bridget took Poppy's friends and the Trollz's Ancients into her room. Bridget soon began to cry as she was going to be left out from the Trollstice.

"She's almost like Cinderella." Akito said to himself.

"Major deja vu..." Kimberly and LJ nodded.

Poppy frowned, coming out with Branch as Bridget began to cry her eyes out on her cot. Bridget soon moved a cloth from her drawer to show a bit of a crush shrine dedicated to young King Gristle before taking out a picture of him as she began to sing to herself. Chrissy stepped forward as she stood beside LJ and Kimberly as Bridget sang from the bottom of her heart.

"Hello, by Lionel Richie?" asked LJ. "Unexpected, but not unwelcome."

"I just feel so sad for her." Kimberly frowned.

"Yeah... Same here," LJ replied. "But what could we do?"

The Bergen girl soon cried herself to sleep after singing her little song.

"Oh, she's in love with the king." Poppy whispered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Branch whispered with a glare. "Bergens don't have feelings."

"Well, maybe you don't know everything about the Bergens," Poppy whispered back before walking off. "Now let's go."

And so they headed in. They soon made it onto the table and uncovered the cage to see the Ancients and the Snack Pack.

"Guys!" Poppy beamed.

"Poppy!" The Snack Pack beamed back before singing. "Cel-e-brate good times, Come on~"

"Shh! Be quiet!" LJ advised. "You want the Bergens to hear you?!"

"There's a party going on right here~" The Snack Pack then sang quietly.

"No! There is not a party going on right here," Branch told them, using Bridget's scissors to pick the lock. "The sooner we get you guys out of here-"

"The sooner we can save Creek!" Poppy added.

"What?!" Branch snapped.

"Yeah, sure," LJ replied. "So quit singing, and let's focus on escaping!"

Bridget soon woke up at first, worrying the group until she soon sang herself back to sleep.

"Oh, my baby girl~" A voice cooed.

"Grandma!" Amethyst gasped once she saw her grandmother before running to her to hug her. "Grandma, I missed you so much."

"Oh, I've missed you too, sweetheart~" Azurite cooed as she hugged her back.

The other Trollz reunited with their respective Ancients.

"That's... Pretty sweet." Gaz said.

"You sure have a lot of other emotions since we've been going on adventures," Dib said to her. "Think you're gonna make some new friends?"

"I think I already got one in Onyx." Gaz replied.

"Yeah, same." Nergal Jr nodded.

The trolls in the cage soon came on out to freedom.

"I know you're looking for the cupcakes and rainbows here, but let's face it, Creek's been eaten." Branch told Poppy.

"They put him in a taco!" Biggie cried out.

"It was horrible." Cooper added.

"Sorry, Poppy. Creek's gone." Guy Diamond frowned.

"Poppy, how could you possibly think Creek's still alive?" asked Branch.

"I don't think he's alive," said Poppy. "I hope he's alive, and that's enough."

"How do you always look on the bright side?" asked Gaz. "There is no bright side here. None!"

"She's right!" Branch added.

"There's always a bright side." Poppy told the naysayers.

A very bright light soon came out, blinding them all briefly.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Bridget asked as she soon woke up with a lantern.

"Shoot, she woke up..." LJ remarked.

"I have an idea." Dib said.

"Yeah?" Chrissy asked.

"RUN!" Dib cried out.

They all soon scattered to avoid Bridget's grasp and Guy Diamond shot glitter in her eyes.

"Good shot! Now let's get outta here!" Kimberly replied.

Bridget soon panicked as she tried to grab them. The Ancients soon used their own powers to protect the Trollz who they guided in magic and adventure whenever she would come too close.

"Watch the hair!" Ruby glared.

"Time to exit!" exclaimed Topaz.

"BRIDGET, STOP!" Poppy soon yelled out.

"Huh?" Dib blinked. "What's she up to?"

"Is she crazy?!" Ruby added.

"You're in love with King Gristle." Poppy told the young Bergen.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." Bridget replied.

Poppy soon uncovered a curtain to show what looked like an even bigger stalker shrine to the young king.

"Uh, excuse me!" Bridget gasped and covered it up nervously. "That's not mine."

"It's your room... Which you sleep in." replied Nergal Jr.

"Also, what's this?" Estelle then added, bringing out a picture of Gristle and Bridget together like a bride and groom.

Bridget then sighed in defeat. "What does it matter? It's not like he even knows I'm alive."

"Bridget, I can help you!" Poppy smiled. "What if there was a way we could both get what we want?"

"We'll help too." The Trollz suggested.

"You love Gristle, too?" Bridget replied before glaring. "You'd better back off, girlfriend!"

"No. Bridget, no," Poppy told her before looking to the younger Trollz. "You guys know about love?"

"Well, we do have boyfriends." Ruby said before she and her best friends showed pictures on their Spell Phones.

"To put it simply, yeah, we do," LJ replied. "Some more than others."

"Anyway," Poppy said before taking out a framed picture of her lost friend. "That Troll King Gristle put in his mouth, that's Creek. And I would do anything to save him."

"Aww~" Kimberly and Chrissy cooed to that.

"The only problem is, we can't get anywhere near the king without him eating us," Poppy then said to Bridget. "But YOU can! You can walk right up to him and tell him how you feel."

"As if," Bridget pouted to herself. "I can't just walk right up to the king. His Royal Awesomeness would never talk to a scullery maid like me."

"Well... What if he didn't KNOW it was you?" LJ suggested.

"Yeah! What if he thought you were this total babe?" Poppy added.

"What kind of total babe would be dressed like a scullery maid?" Bridget pouted. "I smell like gravy."

"Well, that's where WE come in." replied Ruby.

"What if we made you a new outfit?" Satin suggested.

"I'm thinking..." Chenille paused in thought with her twin.

"Jumpsuit!" The Troll twins then suggested together.

"What's the point of a jumping suit if I still have this hair?" Bridget pouted.

"Oh, we can fix that." Ruby smirked eagerly.

"What's the point of a new outfit and new hair, if I don't even know what a total babe would ever say?" Bridget then pouted.

"We can help with that too!" Sapphire beamed.

"Really?" Bridget then smiled hopefully.

"Really!" The girls exclaimed.

"I can use some fashion tips I learned from Aunt Rarity." Estelle beamed.

"What do you say, Bridget?" Poppy smiled to the Bergen. "You get us Creek, and we'll get you a date with the king."

Bridget looked between all of them before her crush wall as she thought about it. "Let's do it?"

"Let's!" The girls replied.

The girls soon began to work together to beauty up Bridget so that she would be desirable for young King Gristle who was the Bergen of her dreams.

"Branch, why don't you like singing like the other trolls?" Jenny smiled to the gray troll.

"I have my reasons." Branch huffed.

"Maybe we shouldn't pry," LJ replied. "If he wanted to tell, he would've."

"Well... I tried." Jenny shrugged.

"And that's alright." Vincent soothed his girlfriend.

"Yeah, don't let it get to you." Dib replied.

"All right, let's get back to Bridget then." Jenny said.

"Eh, you go ahead," Dib smiled bashfully. "I'm not really a fashion guy."

"That's cool, I have an app based on the fashion blog called Now Trending with Tom & Jen." Jenny smiled, taking out her phone.

"Well... Okay," shrugged LJ. "Good luck with that."

Jenny then went to go over to the others so they could beautify Bridget.

* * *

"Sorry Branch isn't singing along, that's just how he is." Onyx said to Bridget as even she came to help.

"Eh, it's fine," Ruby said. "Now let's get to work!"

The girls soon worked together to make Bridget look presentable.

"Have no fear, we're all right, You've got me, dear, to see that you're a lady tonight~," Emi soon sang to Bridget as they helped her out. "What seems strange, is just new, People change everyday 'til they find their own way, so can you, And wait 'til he sees you after your dressed, I think the king will be very impressed~"

"Wait 'til he sees you walking with ease, He'll be so pleased you came down from the trees, You'll be fine, I can tell~" Jenny then joined in. "It's a very good sign that you're doing so well, One more tuck, one more bow, Don't get stuck on that clasp, Gristle'll feel lucky to ask you to go~"

"'Cuz wait 'til he sees you, he'll be so proud, Maybe he'll smile if he thinks he's allowed~" Emi and Jenny soon sang together. "Wait 'til he sees you there in your curls, Most men always have such a fondness for girls with curls~"

And so the boys all waited as the girls continued helping Bridget.

"Ah, don't worry," Akito said to LJ. "I know this'll work out in the end. It almost always does. I just hope that King Gristle returns Bridget's affections. I feel a bit sad for her."

It would take a while, but the boys did what they could to pass the time.

"Man, am I sure missing my Pokemon right now." Akito sighed to himself.

"I thought you had them," LJ replied. "I mean, I brought mine..."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wanna bring them out at this size," Akito explained. "They'd be humongous!"

"Oh..." replied LJ. "I guess that makes sense. But sometimes humongous works."

"...Maybe later on... I feel like it might come in handy later." Akito said with a hint of foreshadowing.

"If you say so, bro-um, cousin." LJ replied.

"Still family." Akito chuckled a little.

LJ nodded.

"Ah, don't worry," Akito said to LJ. "I know this'll work out in the end. It almost always does. I just hope that King Gristle returns Bridget's affections. I feel a bit sad for her."

"Likewise," LJ nodded. "She seems like a nice person."

"And that's why we helped her." Akito smiled.

"Good point." Vincent replied.

* * *

The others waited patiently as Gaz sat with the boys since she wasn't into beauty or makeovers, even though Onyx was even helping out in remodeling Bridget. Branch soon decided to leave.

"Branch, what are you doing?" Poppy called out to the gloomy troll as he tried to escape. "You have to sing!"

"I told you, I don't sing." Branch replied.

"Well, you have to!"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"No, you can. You just won't."

"Fine. I just won't."

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not? Why won't you sing?"

"Because singing killed my grandma, okay?" Branch soon revealed as he groaned against the window. "Now, leave me alone."

Poppy and the others gasped at that.

"Oh... Branch... I'm sure singing didn't kill your grandmother..." Jenny said softly.

"My uncle broke his neck tap-dancing once." Cooper whispered to the others.

"Care to elaborate?" Onyx asked Branch.

Branch glanced to them before sighing sharply.

"How did singing kill your grandma?" Poppy asked. "What song was she singing?"

"I was the one singing." Branch began to explain.

"Oohhh..." The group winced.

"That day, I was so lost in song, I didn't hear my grandma trying to warn me," Branch sharply exhaled. "I haven't sung a note since."

"I can see why that'd turn you off singing forever." replied Sapphire.

Bridget was soon singing her own little song, but soon stopped as it didn't seem to help.

"I'm so sorry, Branch, we had no idea," Poppy frowned. "I just assumed you had a terrible voice."

"No, no, it was like an angel's," Branch shook his head. "At least, that's what Grandma used to say."

"Wow..." Topaz sighed.

Poppy soon smiled and came to Branch with a hug.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Branch rolled his eyes. "It's not hug time."

"I just thought you could use one." Poppy smiled.

"Okay. Okay, I'll help," replied Branch. "But I'm still not singing."

"Works for me." shrugged Ruby.

"Okay, people!" Poppy beamed. "Hair we go!"

Onyx face-palmed at that.

* * *

Bridget was soon given her special makeover to impress Gristle to become the Bergen of his dreams.

"Well... How do I look?" Bridget asked Gaz and the boys once she came out in her new form. She had on dark pink jumpsuit with purple markings, a white belt, and silver platform shoes with some of the Trolls posing as new hair with blue, pink, green, and golden streaks.

"You look awesome." The group agreed unanimously.

"Really?!" Bridget beamed. "Do you think King Gristle will like it?"

"Erm... He's going to eat you up... Metaphorically speaking of course." Dib replied.

"Yeah!" The group agreed.

Bridget smiled to all of them as she did a twirl out of excitement.

"Oh, yeah... This is going to work," Amethyst smiled. "I can feel it."

"I think I feel it too." Sapphire smiled back.

"I just hope it does work." Topaz replied.

"Of course it'll work," Ruby smirked. "You guys all know how I have an eye for fashion."

Everyone murmured in agreement at that.

"Now, come on!" Ruby smiled to Bridget. "Let's get you that king!"

"Yeah!" Bridget smiled back.

Bridget soon wandered down the streets of Bergen Town as she tried to keep calm and quiet to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile, back in the Bergen Palace..._**

A servant was taking Gristle out into town as Bridget began to make her new self known in town as everyone stared at her, but she didn't care.

Akito peeked out before using telescopic vision. "I think I see Gristle going to buy a new bib." he then told the others.

"Must be getting ready for Trollstice..." muttered LJ. "We haven't much time, then..."

"Oh, he's so beautiful." Bridget smiled as she pressed up against the glass.

"And so are you." Poppy coaxed.

"Oh, he'll know that I'm just a scullery maid," Bridget soon panicked. "No, no, no! I got to get out of here."

"I'll be right here for you, Bridget," Poppy told the young Bergen. "We all will."

Everyone nodded in response.

"You'll tell me what to say, right?" Bridget asked.

"Of course we will." Ruby promised.

"Of course we will." Bridget repeated with confidence.

"Uh, just wait until we get inside." Poppy advised.

"Got it." Bridget replied as she mentally prepared herself.

"Ooh, Sire! I believe I have the perfect bib!" The store owner smiled nervously.

"It better be!" Gristle glared impatiently. "Trollstice is tomorrow night. I mean, I look good. But I have to look great."

"Right." The store owner said before taking out an emergency case, bringing out a new bib.

Gristle's eyes widened in amazement. "It's got a wing-dingle on it!"

"Oh, Your Majesty!" The store owner smiled as he let him wear it. "Look at you! Such a big, big boy."

"I love it!" Gristle smiled.

The store owner soon lightly clapped with the guards.

"I think you look fat." Bridget's voice said.

"What?" Gristle soon glared.

"P-H, phat. Then strike that pose." Poppy whispered from inside Bridget's hair.

"Uh... P-H phat." Bridget then said before striking a sexy pose.

The others cringed visibly.

"Hot lunch! Total honesty from a total babe," smirked Gristle. "And who might you be?"

"Uh..." Bridget paused as she felt stuck.

"Your name is, um..." Poppy replied, trying to think of a name too.

"Lady!" Biggie piped up.

"Glitter?" Guy Diamond added.

"Sparkles!" Smidge beamed.

"Seriously?" Branch deadpanned.

"My name is Lady Glitter Sparkles, seriously." Bridget soon told her crush.

"Well, my lady, Glitter Sparkles," Gristle chuckled as he bowed to her. "Would you care to join me for an evening at Captain Starfunkle's Roller Rink and Arcade?"

"Would I?" Bridget beamed before whispering. "Would I?"

"Yes! You'd be delighted." Poppy replied.

"Oh, indeed, I would." Bridget then told Gristle.

"When are you gonna ask him about Creek?" asked Branch.

"We have to warm him up first," replied Poppy. "Don't you know anything about romance?"

"Of course. I'm passionate about it." said Branch sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Poppy.

"Don't you know anything about sarcasm?" replied Branch.

"I think I had a sarcasm once." said Cooper.

"That's not how that works." said LJ.

"Where's Mother when we need her?" Zofia rolled her eyes.

"And I'll take one of everything, Bibbly," Gristle soon told the store owner as he went to leave the shop with his date. "Things are gonna get messy." he then slammed the door behind them.

"I bet this place is probably like Chuck E. Cheese's." Akito commented.

"Well, you're half right. They got pizza, and tokens." LJ replied, peeking out.

"I had a hunch." Akito replied.

* * *

"Enjoy your pizza," The worker said, plopping down a pizza and scattered a bunch of coins for them before going off. "Here's your tokens."

"Ooh, so fancy," Bridget smiled to Gristle. "Good thing I brought my appetite."

Their hands soon touched together on the pizza and it looked like they were about to have a romantic moment together, until... Bridget then grabbed a slice and began to wolf it down like she hadn't eaten in days.

Gristle looked uncomfortable from that at first before smiling. "You are fantastic!"

"Bridget! Compliment him back!" whispered Amethyst.

"I like your back." said Bridget.

"No! I meant say something nice about him." whispered Amethyst.

"But I do like his back." replied Bridget.

"Huh? Um..." pondered Amethyst. "Poppy, help her."

"Uh... Your eyes... Erm... Your ears..." Poppy tried to find something appealing in Gristle, but looked repulsed by his looks so she couldn't think of anything. "They're... Ugh... Ooh!"

"Your ears... Your eyes... Ears..." Bridget stammered to Gristle.

The others tried to pipe up to help. "Nose!" "Skin!" "Neck!"

"Skin, neck, ears, nose, face, back of your head." Bridget soon babbled.

"Are you okay?" Gristle asked.

"Your teeeeeeeeeeth~" Guy Diamond suggested in his auto-tuned voice.

"Teeeeeeeeeeee..." Bridget tried to copy him.

"What's going on?" Gristle asked as he soon got up. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Your eyes!" Poppy whispered to Bridget. "They're like...two pools, so deep...I fear if I dive in...I might never come up for air."

"Huh. Not bad." Ruby commented.

Bridget soon calmly repeated Poppy as she looked into Gristle's eyes.

"And your smile, the sun itself turns jealous, and refuses to come out from behind the clouds..." Branch soon helped out, much to everyone's surprise.

Poppy smiled from that before Branch glanced to her and away quickly.

"Knowing it cannot shine half as bright." Bridget then said.

"I kinda do have a nice smile, don't I?" Gristle smiled to that.

"Yes, you do." Bridget then said as she started to talk on her own. "I can't believe I'm about to say this-"

"Guys, she's going rogue!" Biggie told the others.

"But being here with you today, makes me realize that true happiness is possible." Bridget continued to Gristle.

"Whoa." remarked Chrissy.

"It is!" said Kimberly.

"True happiness is a lot closer than you think." smiled Gristle.

Bridget smiled back, scooting closer as he let her see something which appeared to be a green gemstone. "Mmm. That's pretty, I guess."

"What do you think now?" Gristle smiled to her, showing her a certain troll which was kept inside the gem.

* * *

"Creek?" Branch gasped.

"I knew he was alive!" Poppy beamed.

"Mr. Dinkles, he's alive!" Biggie told his little friend.

"Oh, snap!" Mr. Dinkles replied.

The others gasped from that.

"You just talked!" Biggie told his little friend.

Mr. Dinkles looked over and let out a tiny squeak.

* * *

"I've been savoring this little guy." Gristle smiled, putting Creek back in the gemstone.

"Help! Uh... Mercy!" Creek cried out.

"Tell me, my lady, will I be seeing you at the Trollstice feast?" Gristle asked Bridget.

"Well, duh. I'll be working." Bridget replied.

"It!" Emi quickly added.

"It. Working it," Bridget then said before coming out of her seat and began to dance awkwardly. "You know, workin' it."

"Yeah! You're not kidding, you will," replied Gristle. "Because you're gonna be there as my plus one."

"Really?" asked Bridget.

"Assuming you'll say yes?" added Gristle.

"Yes!" Bridget beamed.

"Yes!" Gristle grinned.

"Yes!" The others whispered happily.

"Meantimes, maybe we should find some other way to work up an appetite." Gristle suggested with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? What did you have in mind?" Bridget smiled.

* * *

And so, the two were soon roller-blading together under the disco ball with music playing for them. The others were just along for the ride.

"Oh, isn't it romantic?" Amethyst smiled to her best friends. "I wish the boys could be here."

"That would be nice." Ruby replied.

"Yeah..." The others sighed.

"So nice to see how close you all are," Chrissy said to the Trollz. "I try my best to be a good friend... I wasn't exactly nice to a lot of people when I first started myself out as a singer."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're a professional singer?" Poppy asked Chrissy.

"Uh... Well... It's a bit of a long story." Chrissy replied.

"Let's just say her three aunts were music enthusiasts, and they took her in." LJ replied.

"Yeah, pretty much." Chrissy said.

"That explains how you helped us when we came into Bergen Town." Poppy replied.

"Heh, yeah," Chrissy nodded. "I was told about a special ability to be like a Siren, so they gave me this necklace."

"I still think it's nifty!" LJ replied.

"Well, thanks, LJ," Chrissy smiled. "You're pretty cool too."

"Say, Chrissy, what ever happened to that girl Irene you used to hang around with from when we first met?" Zofia then spoke up.

"Honestly? I'm not really sure." Chrissy replied.

"Oh... I see..." Zofia said. "It's just, you were with her, then she was gone."

"I guess she left with Chuck Cunningham." LJ commented.

"I like to think she started living as her own person." Chrissy replied.

The others looked softly over to Chrissy.

"Aw, but don't make this about me," Chrissy said to them. "It's about Bridget finally finding love with King Gristle."

"Yeah!" LJ replied. "Let's make this love connection happen!"

The others yelped then as they nearly fell out of Bridget's head from all the moving and grooving, but she then spun him around and soon let them fall down gently before he could see that she was using them as a wig as he smiled out of love. Bridget smiled as she spun Gristle around on the tip of her finger as they skated along together. It then looked like the two were finally about to kiss.

"Your Majesty..." Chef's voice called as she soon skated in, ruining the moment for the two young Bergens. "You seem to be having... Fun."

"Enter, the mood killer..." LJ muttered.

"Typical." Zofia scoffed.

"Oh, I am!" Gristle smiled as he brought out his new girlfriend. "Meet the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkles."

Bridget shook a bit nervously which also made the Trolls shiver nervously.

"Hmm... You remind me of someone." Chef examined the 'new Bergen'.

"She's, uh, gonna be my plus one." Gristle smiled.

"Oh, I see," Chef replied. "For a moment there I was concerned you were changing the plan. Well, this won't be a problem at all, Your Highness. I'll just get my worthless scullery maid to get another place setting ready for the lovely... Lady Glitter Sparkles..."

"Put her place setting next to mine," Gristle smiled. "I want her right by my side-" he then saw that his girlfriend was suddenly gone and went to go after her. "Hey! Lady Glitter Sparkles? Lady Glitter Sparkles!" he then called out once he saw her leaving, but she was gone instantly before smiling hopefully. "I'll see you at Trollstice, yeah?" he then saw her missing roller-blade before picking it up as he spun the wheel. "I miss you already..." he then kissed the wheel, but it hurt. "Ow!"

"Well... That went well." LJ remarked.

* * *

Bridget beamed as she soon fell back onto her bed as she looked very happy.

"I think the king really likes us." Cooper smiled to Biggie.

"I know, right?" Biggie replied.

"That was the greatest day of my life!" Bridget beamed to the Trolls. "Thanks, Poppy. Thanks to all of you! Even you, I guess."

Branch gave her a look from that.

"I just never thought something like that could happen to me. And it just did!" Bridget beamed. "I'm so excited I could just scream." she then let out a very soft sounding scream which didn't make a whole lot of noise.

"At least it was quiet..." Zofia replied.

"Thanks, uh, Bridget." LJ chuckled from that.

"Oh, I could scream too!" Poppy beamed. "Creek is alive!"

"You and Creek sound pretty close." Dib smirked to her.

"Like he's your best friend!" Vincent replied.

"Heh... Yeah," Poppy smiled bashfully. "Creek and I go waaaay back."

"Cool." LJ replied.

The others were also happy that Creek was alive and well. Branch soon let out a yell which made the others glance at him strangely.

"Uh... What was that?" Emi asked.

"What? I thought we were celebrating." Branch shrugged.

"_That's_ your happy shout?" Cooper asked.

"It's been a while." Branch rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough." LJ replied.

"Well, you're gonna have plenty of practice, because we're gonna save Creek, and life will be all cupcakes and rainbows again." Poppy then told Branch.

"G3 MLP for everyone!" Zofia cheered mockingly.

"Up top!" Branch smiled, going to high-five Poppy, but moved his hand. "Too slow."

Poppy glanced from that before cracking a small smile as they were now becoming friends. "Okay, everybody, let's go save Creek."

"Yeah!" The others agreed and they ran for the door.

"No! No! You can't leave!" Bridget told them, blocking the door so they couldn't get out. "Lady Glitter Sparkles is gonna be the king's plus one at dinner."

"You're right... That IS a problem." Zofia replied.

"The dinner where they're serving Troll?" Branch scoffed. "Yeah, I think we're gonna have to skip that one."

"No! No, you have to help me be Lady Glitter Sparkles!" Bridget begged. "I need you."

"You don't wanna pretend to be someone you're not forever!" Emi told the Bergen.

"Then how about just for tomorrow?" Bridget then pouted.

"Well... Fine." Kimberly replied.

"We're still gonna help her?" Chrissy asked.

"It's what a friend would do." Kimberly advised.

"When you're right, you're right." LJ replied.

"Hm." Chrissy firmly pouted as she felt unsure about this.

"This'll be great." Bridget said.

"You'll be happy." Jenny smiled.

"That's impossible," Bridget replied. "Only eating a Troll makes you happy."

"There are OTHER ways to get happy," LJ replied. "Ways that don't involve eating trolls."

"I wish I'd never gone on this stupid date!" Bridget soon cried out.

"Bridget..." The others called gently.

"Just go! Get out of my room. Leave me alone." Bridget told them.

"Please, listen." Poppy frowned.

"BRIDGET!" A voice called out.

"We've gotta go." Branch told Poppy since they were now free to go.

"Bridget..." Poppy frowned out of guilt.

"What's going on down there?!" Chef's voice snapped before throwing a plate down at the Bergen girl as she cried her eyes out. "Bridget, scrub that dish! The king's bringing a plus one."

"Hoo boy..." sighed LJ. "our lie is coming undone..."

"I should've known this would happen," Zofia said. "I know lying is wrong, but I wanted to help Bridget."

"Us too." Jenny agreed as she didn't like lying much either, even if they were only helping.

"Now whaddo we do?" asked Akito.

"We have to help Creek." Amethyst said.

Poppy frowned as she looked sad about leaving Bridget.

"Well... Alright," Junior replied. "Let's get moving."

* * *

They soon went to keep going to find Creek and get him out of here since they were almost all together again.

"We can do this, Barnabas," Gristle told his pet as he got ready to work-out. "I just need to lose 30 pounds in the next eight hours." he then put on a work-out mix tape and began to do some exercise.

"We got this," Dib replied. "Even if we have to crawl through the vents like Bruce Willis in 'Die Hard'."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Akito replied. "Especially with old Grissy boy distracted."

"There it is!" Poppy told them once she peeked out to see the gemstone which had Creek inside of it.

"Okay... Now we just have to get down there and grab it..." replied Onyx. "Should be a piece of cake."

"Mm... Cake..." Emi giggled.

They soon rushed over to Gristle's cot as he ran on his treadmill to keep in shape so that he could impress "Lady Glitter Sparkles". They went under the covers and Branch soon grabbed onto the gemstone.

"Creek, we'll have you out of there in a second." Poppy told her friend.

"Hurry!" Branch cried out.

"Well, we're not exactly twiddling our thumbs here, y'know!" LJ replied.

They soon heard growling.

"Please tell me that was someone's stomach." Jenny sighed.

"I'm afraid not." Vincent replied.

They soon turned around to see Barnabas right behind them, snarling.

"RUN!" Poppy and Amethyst panicked.

"Whoa there, Tick-Tock! Shouldn't you be swimmin' in the ocean, looking for a certain Captain's hand to bite off?" LJ asked sheepishly.

Barnabas snarled right at him.

"I guess he's not a fan of your jokes." Akito said nervously.

"Yeah, I had a feeling," LJ shrugged. "Everyone's a critic these days... So how exactly would one go about visiting Never Land?"

"Aw, buddy, don't ya know?" Akito replied. "All it takes is faith and trust... And something I forgot. Dust."

"Dust?" The others asked.

"Yep!" Akito smirked. "Just a little bit of pixie dust."

"Huh... Well, alright then." LJ replied.

Barnabus soon began to chase them out as Branch and Poppy grabbed the gemstone as they ran off together. Gristle sang along to his music as he was unaware of what was going on behind his back.

"GO, GO, GO!" yelped Zofia. "Let's beat feet before that walking handbag makes snacks of us!"

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Cooper called out from inside the roller-skate.

"Children, get inside, now!" The Ancients told their younger Troll students.

* * *

The group quickly ran over to the roller-skate as fast as their legs could carry them. The Ancients helped the Trollz aboard before they would help themselves out. Barnabus soon jumped right down onto the bed which sent the roller-skate flying off of the bed and then rolling down the floor to go out the door, and there was soon a riding chase down the hallway.

"Yee-HA! See ya later, Bergenator!" Zofia whooped.

Barnabas kept chasing after them.

"You can't catch us!" Akito glared.

"There's gotta be some way to slow it down." Emi said.

"Satin, Chenille, sharp right!" Poppy called out to the Troll twins.

One twin soon hopped up against a torch, stretching their hair out and allowed them to turn and spring away as Barbarus continued to chase them.

"We gotta glue him to the ground somehow!" LJ replied. "But HOW are we gonna do that?"

"Guy Diamond, glitter him!" Poppy called out.

Guy Diamond soon held his butt onto the wheel which shred out glitter against Barbarus, blinding him and making him crash into the wall.

"Uh, that works, I guess." Ruby shrugged.

"Crude... But effective!" LJ shrugged. "Plus, we're home free!"

They were soon skating into a wet floor sign.

"Ugh! Now what?!" Gaz cried out.

"Hold on!" Poppy told them as she soon skated up the sign, using it as a ramp.

But unfortunately, this sent the gemstone flying against Barbarus who then caught it in his mouth.

"Creek!" Poppy cried out.

"Drop it, scale bait!" Dib remarked. "Or else we're gonna hafta get tough!"

Barbarus snarled.

"You guys better go ahead, we'll handle him." Gaz told the Trolls.

"Uh, are you sure?" Poppy asked.

"Hey, we stood up to an annoying alien who tried to conquer the world," said Dib. "How hard can a gator be?"

"Well, if you're sure." Poppy replied.

"We'll be back soon, I guarantee it." Gaz said, doing a secret handshake with Onyx as they seemed to become best friends.

"Go for it, girl," Onyx replied with a nod. "We're all rooting for ya."

Dib and Gaz soon went to take on the Bergen-alligator on their own while everyone else flew off out the window.

"All right, King Gator, cough it up!" Gaz glared.

Barbarus growled in response.

"I guess he's not in a listening mood." replied Dib.

Gaz soon jumped up and used her new hair power to grab the reptile's throat. "Hey, I think I just got the hang of this." She then smirked to herself.

Barbarus soon gagged and choked a bit.

"Spit that stone out!" Gaz glared as she tightened her grip.

Barbarus kept on coughing and gagging.

"Spit it out!" Gaz demanded.

Dib soon helped his sister by jumping onto the reptile's back which soon shot out the gemstone out the window. "There it goes!" Dib pointed. "We better go get it!"

"Run!" Gaz told her brother.

The Membrane siblings ran off together.

"Can you believe in the other 'verse you're shipped with Dil Pickles?" Dib asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't... Even more than I just did." Dib replied.

Gaz soon tried to use her hair to grab the gemstone before taking her brother's hand and flung them in the air like a catapult.

"**GYAAAAAHHH!**" Dib called as they managed to snag the gemstone in midair.

"Hey, I see she picked up on my hair tips." Onyx smirked to Gaz.

"She DID learn from the best." Sapphire added.

Gaz and Dib soon came back with the gemstone.

* * *

They soon crashed through a window, through a floor, a chandelier, a bust head of King Gristle Jr, through a pelt of a Bergen guard painting another, before they soon crash landed on another floor together. The gemstone soon fell, but Gaz and Dib then caught it and began to open it.

"We're coming, Creek." Gaz said as she and her brother then opened the case.

However, once they did, it was empty.

"This must mean Creek is still inside!" Dib exclaimed.

"Ugh! We went all that way back for nothing?!" Gaz complained. "This sucks."

"No! He can't be gone." Poppy frowned.

"I'm sorry, Poppy," Branch coaxed. "We're too late."

"Actually..." A female voice smirked before they soon saw Chef who then trapped them into a cage. "Your timing is PERFECT!"

"We're caught!" LJ exclaimed in terror.

Chef soon brought them into her kitchen as Biggie freaked out. "Sorry, but I can't have you leaving before tomorrow's dinner," she then told them out of mockery. "A dinner to which you are all invited. And when I say all, I mean every Troll in Troll Village."

"You'll never find them," Poppy glared as she walked off at first. "Not where they're hiding."

"Oh, you're right. I couldn't find them," Chef then replied as she soon came back. "But I could with someone they know. Someone they trust. Someone..." she then zipped open her bag to take out Creek as he was meditating. "Like this guy."

"Wait, Creek was the traitor?" asked LJ. "You gutless, spineless coward!"

"Creek, how could you?!" Topaz cried out. "We all trusted you!"

"You sold us out!" Branch glared before strangling Creek with his hair.

"Branch! Wait!" Poppy cried out to the gray troll. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. At least give him a chance."

Branch glared and then let go.

"Thank you, Poppy," Creek gave a small smile before he said what Branch said was true. "I'm selling you out."

Poppy then glared and strangled him with her hair next.

"We should've let Gristle gobble you up like a Scooby Snack!" snapped Vincent.

"What Vince said!" added Akito.

Creek gasped for air once he was soon let go.

"You better explain yourself, Creek!" Poppy glared as she was angry.

"As I was about to accept my fate, I had, what I can only describe as a spiritual awakening." Creek began to explain.

"In other words, you made a Bergen bargain," Dib replied. "You tell them where the Troll Village is, and they spare your butt."

"Well, yeah, wouldn't you?" Creek replied.

Dib paused a bit before glaring. "No. Friends don't do that to each other."

"Especially with friends like mine," Ruby said, standing between Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz, and Onyx. "Best Friends For Life."

"Best Friends For Life." The Trollz added.

"No! Creek, please don't do this." Poppy frowned.

"Believe me, I wish there was some other me-not-getting-eaten way." Creek defended.

"But there isn't." Chef smirked as she got her cleaver ready.

"And now I have to live with this for the rest of my life," Creek told Poppy. "At least you get to die with a clear conscience."

Poppy began to look enraged with her so-called friend.

"So, in a way, you could say; I'm doing this for you," Creek said before reaching into her hair and took out her cowbell before bopping the stick on her nose. "Boop!"

LJ scoffed. "...You disgust me. I hope Gristle's alligator bites your head off, ya jerk."

"You're worse than Giovanni and Team Rocket!" Emi glared.

"And Mr. Sykes!" Jenny added.

"Not to mention how Optimatus used to be until he rekindled with Zadavia." Akito huffed.

"Not to mention ex-Principal Pankley!" Sara added.

"And Dr. Nefarious.. As well as Captain Qwark before his change of heart." added Zofia.

"I don't know who any of those folks are, but this hurts me more than it hurts you." Creek replied.

"Doubt it." The others replied back, some rolling their eyes.

"Just get outta here, ya jerk." Zofia snorted.

Creek glanced at them and soon went off as Chef got ready to cook them for the big party.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, those other Trolls..." Kimberly sniffled as she began to cry. "They have no idea what's about to happen to them."

"We have to do something..." LJ groused. "I refuse to just sit here and be eaten!"

"I don't know what we can do." Kimberly sniffled.

"Aw, Kim, don't cry." Chrissy frowned.

"I can't help it, Chrissy, I feel sad." Kimberly pouted.

LJ sighed as he hugged the both of them. Kimberly hugged LJ tighter since she felt the most emotional. Chrissy frowned in concern to the brown-haired girl.

"Well, this isn't how I envisioned my death." Gaz commented.

"Same here..." Dib replied. "I always thought I'd die fighting Zim."

"No one's going to die... We'll be fine... I know it." Akito said.

"It's okay, Akito," Emi said to him. "At least I get to be with you in our final hours."

"Don't say that!" Akito frowned with tears in his eyes. "We beat the odds before, and we'll sure as Hell do it again!"

Emi soon hugged him.

"Ah, Emi, don't cry." Akito frowned as he hugged Emi back.

"They're really close, huh?" Gaz asked.

"Oh, yeah," Estelle nodded. "Ever since we first met her along with Ash, Misty, and Tracey. Didn't meet Brock until later on. Then of course, there was Max, May, Dawn, Iris..."

"And Serena, Clemont and Bonnie?" asked LJ. "We might never even get to meet them if we don't find a way out of here!"

"Serena really felt like another sister to me, especially with how close she and Ash are getting." Emi said emotionally.

"I don't wanna never see Oliver and Georgette ever again," Jenny pouted. "Along with Dodger, Rita, Tito, Einstein, and Francis. They're all my best friends."

"Aw, Jenny." Vincent frowned to his girlfriend.

They all looked so down and miserable since they were going to be eaten very soon.

"Gaz... Since we might not get out of here... I wanna tell you something..." Nergal Jr said before gulping a bit. "I've always... Kinda liked you."

Gaz's face went a little red. "...Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was a bit scared to tell you, but... Yes..." Nergal Jr confessed. "You always seemed like an amazing girl to me, especially with how you like to do your own thing and not even care about what others think of you... I usually get bullied for being different back in school, but you never care what others think of you."

By now, Gaz's face was almost completely red with surprise. "Well... Thank you." she replied.

Nergal Jr soon let out some air in relief. "You're welcome."

Gaz quickly kissed him on the cheek. Nergal Jr had wide eyes before blushing from the kiss as he looked to her. Gaz looked back, a bit bashfully before she gave a small, visible smile for about three seconds. Too bad it was all downhill from here as the Trolls began to lose their color and became as gray and miserable as Branch.

* * *

"There's gotta be a way out... There just HAS to be..." LJ thought...before a lightbulb appeared over his head.

The others didn't seem to want to bother to think of a way out as it felt hopeless.

"LJ?" Jenny soon asked. "You got something?"

"Well...I did use this move from last adventure," said LJ. "It made me stronger, but it really hurt my body afterwards. I think it was called the... Kai-O-Ken..."

Akito soon gasped. "You know a Kaioken?!"

"Well... Yeah," LJ replied. "I used it to save Tigger from that avalanche... And to boost my bounce power."

"...Yeah!" Akito replied. "That could be crazy enough to work!"

"It's worth a shot..." LJ replied. "Might wanna stand back, everyone."

Poppy and her friends soon backed up, though slowly and dully since they had given up all hope.

LJ cracked his knuckles, and stood up. "Here I go... TRIPLE-KAIO-KEN!" he shouted, and began to glow with a red, fiery aura. He then proceeded to launch several kicks and punches into the cage bars, denting and bending them out of shape.

"Yeah, buddy!" Akito beamed. "Oh, LJ, that was great! I know Goku would've loved that."

"Glad to hear it..." LJ replied, before he grunted in pain and fell backwards.

"Whoa!" Akito said, going to help out LJ. "Hey, you okay?" he then asked.

"Y-Yeah..." LJ replied. "I think this is one of the drawbacks to the Kaio-Ken..."

"Can't argue with you there." Akito replied with a small nod.

"How did you do that?" Poppy asked.

"No time to explain." Akito replied.

"Yeah. I gave you all an opportunity to escape..." LJ replied with a wince. "I suggest you take it."

Chrissy held onto LJ in comfort.

"Let me fix that." Estelle said as she began to heal LJ with her own special powers.

LJ grunted... Until he felt his body return to normal. "Thanks, cous." he replied.

"No problem," Estelle smiled. "Now let's get out of here and show the Bergens not to mess with our Troll friends."

LJ got to his feet. "You got it, Es!" he replied.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Akito pondered as he looked to his PokeBall collection. "TYRANITER!"

"Yeah?" asked LJ, getting up. "What about Tyrannitar?"

"He's here now." Akito said, showing his Pokemon who was bigger than them due to being Troll sized.

Tyrannitar snarled and looked all around.

"Come on, buddy, let's get out of here." Akito smirked to his favorite Pokemon.

Tyrannitar nodded with a smirk at that, and hopped out of the cage with a THOOM! The others soon rushed over to beside Akito.

"If you wanna live, you'll come with us." Akito told the others rhetorically.

The trolls didn't hesitate, and quickly exited with Akito and the others.

"Yippee Kie-Yay, Bergen Troll Eaters!" Akito laughed as he rode off on his Pokemon.

"Hi-ho, Gold and Silver, away!" LJ added.

Chef soon came on by and looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Hasta la vista, Bergen!" Emi called out as she soon joined Akito on Tyrannitar's back.

Eventually, Ninetails and Teddy, Estelle's Ursaring, also came out.

"What in the world?!" Chef cried out once she saw the Pokemon. "What ARE those horrid things?!"

"They're gonna kick your Bergen butt!" LJ added, as he let out Fishy Joe, his Mudkip. "Okay, Fishy Joe, time for a washout!"

"You got it, Small Fry!" winked Fishy Joe, as he inhaled deep, and shot Water Gun.

Chef soon yelled out from that.

"Blaze 'em, Fiona!" Zofia told her Fennekin.

Fiona soon released some fire to burn the other Bergens who were in the kitchen with Chef. The other Bergens yelped and screamed, swatting frantically at the flames around them.

"I just knew that Pokemon would help save the day." Akito smiled.

"Same here." LJ replied.

Poppy and Branch soon came out together.

"Come on, guys!" Zofia called out to the two Trolls. "Your kingdom's not gonna save itself!"

Poppy and Branch nodded, following behind her.

"We're getting outta here!" Emi smiled.

"Sorry, Chef, but I think Trollstice has been cancelled." Akito smirked.

"Guess you're gonna hafta order pizza instead~!" LJ chortled.

"GET THEM!" Chef glared.

The other Bergens in the kitchen soon began to chase after the escaping Trolls.

"I'd stay away if I were you." Emi glared.

"What're you gonna do if I don't?" The Bergen coming up to her scoffed. "Use your little monster friends?"

Emi soon breathed fire on him like a Charmander to make him back off. The Bergen shrieked in terror and ran for his life.

"Ask a stupid question, dot-dot-dot." LJ shrugged.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that my girlfriend has Pokemon abilities herself?" Akito smirked.

"Yeah, you kinda DID." Zofia replied.

"We're gonna make it out!" Kimberly cheered.

"Things are looking up!" Chrissy added. "We're home free!"

"We might actually make it out with these guys... I feel... Kinda different..." Branch commented.

"That's a feeling of positivity," replied Nergal Jr. "Pretty great, eh?"

"It sure is... Something else." Branch said as he seemed to glow a bit.

"Huh?" Dib asked. "Branch, why are you glowing?"

"I-I'm not sure.. I... I don't know..." Branch replied.

"And so, with the power of hope and optimism, Branch glowed three times brighter that day!" Drell said as he appeared with a graduation cap, holding out a ruler, showing two of photographs of Branch from BEFORE and AFTER.

"Talk about your notable changes..." LJ replied.

"And that's the power of love." Drell smirked.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Poppy and Branch told him.

"I mean like platonic best-friend love!" LJ replied. "Now that you have friends, you have hope as well!"

"Hey, so did I," Drell replied. "You can love your friends."

"He's right." Kimberly shrugged.

"Anyway, have fun escaping the Bergens." Drell told them before leaving.

"Oh, we WILL." Zofia smirked.

POOF!

"...I don't know about that guy." Branch commented.

"None of us do, just go with it and he won't hurt ya." Akito replied.

Everyone shrugged as they continued.

* * *

"Guys, there's a way out in the back." Bridget said as she soon came back to help them.

"Bridget! You're back!" Chrissy said.

"Hurry, I'll handle the others." Bridget told them.

"No! Bridget, if you go in there without us, you know what they'll do." Poppy told the Bergen.

"I know." Bridget replied.

"But, Bridget-" Poppy frowned.

"It's okay. It's okay, Poppy," Bridget told her. "You showed me what it feels like to be happy. I never would have known if it wasn't for you. And I love you for that."

Poppy then smiled to that. "I love you too, Bridget."

"Aw..." The others smiled.

"Bridget!" A voice called out.

"Go on, now," Bridget told Poppy and the others. "You have to hurry!"

"Come with us." Poppy soon suggested.

"And make it easier for them to find you?" Bridget replied. "No way! You have to go. Now!"

"Bridget!" Poppy cried out.

Bridget soon shut the doors, about to leave, but Poppy was still at the door, so she pushed the Troll back with her finger, a little sadly, but it was for her own good. "Bye, Poppy."

LJ nodded. "Good luck, Bridget."

Bridget soon ran off to do what she had to do after helping them out, though she had tears in her eyes now.

* * *

"Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" The hungry Bergens in the dining room chanted.

"Wait!" Gristle soon spoke up which silenced the crowd. "Chef, shouldn't we wait for Lady Glitter Sparkles?"

"Oh, you are absolutely right," Chef said to them before announcing the others in the room. "Now, everyone, there will be no Trolls until the king's plus one has arrived."

"Way to stall..." Vincent remarked.

"I can't believe Bridget saved us." Chrissy said.

"Well, we helped her," Dib reminded. "It's what friends do."

"Yeah," LJ nodded. "So let's make sure her choice wasn't in vain."

Bridget bowed her head as she knew very well that Lady Glitter Sparkles wasn't going to show up to dinner.

"Unless..." Chef soon smirked.

"Unless, what?" Gristle asked as he held onto the roller-skate he collected like Cinderella's slipper.

"Well, unless she doesn't come at all," Chef soon said to her young king. "But that's crazy talk. Who wouldn't wanna be with you?"

Bridget gave an uncomfortable smile at that.

"Yeah. Maybe we should start." Gristle soon said, setting down the roller-skate on the table.

"Trolls! Trolls! Trolls! Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" The Bergens soon chanted hungrily.

"Boy, are they gonna be disappointed!" LJ snickered.

"I don't know what it is, but something about all this Troll eating is making me hungry." Gaz commented.

"You probably haven't eaten in two days." Nergal Jr replied.

"That's a good point..." Gaz said. "No wonder I'm famished. Your mom and dad still have that pizza shop after competing against The Grim Reaper?"

"Sure do!" Nergal Jr smiled to her.

"Well... We could probably stop there afterwards." Gaz suggested.

"If you would like." Nergal Jr smiled bashfully.

"I would." Gaz nodded once.

"Well... Okay then." Nergal Jr replied.

Branch and Poppy soon led the other Trolls out to safety since they were free from being eaten by the Bergens.

"And that takes care of Trollfest!" LJ remarked.

Poppy soon looked over and walked off the other way.

"Hey! Where you going, Poppy?" Sapphire asked. "This is the way out."

Poppy looked to the Bergen castle with a lot on her mind.

"Poppy?" Branch called.

"Bridget just ruined her life to save ours. It's not right!" Poppy told them as she held her torch. "She deserves to be happy as much as we do. They ALL do!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the food room, the Bergens were growing hungry with anticipation.

"Alright, everybody; who's ready to eat trolls?" asked Chef, as Gristle looked on sadly at the rollerskate.

"Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" The other Bergens chanted.

"King Gristle, there is only one thing that will ever make you happy, and only one Bergen who can provide it," Chef grinned as she reached out for the lid of her pot and opened it up. "Bon appetit!"

However, the Bergens all gasped and saw that it was totally empty.

"Gone? They're gone?" Chef asked before looking to the scullery maid. "Idget, what did you do?"

Bridget looked nervous and scared from her wrath.

"You _ate_ them!" Chef then glared at her. "You greedy, greedy pig."

"No! I-" Bridget stammered, backing up in fear.

"Guards! Lock her up!" shouted Chef, and suddenly Bridget was surrounded by pointy spears.

"Let's get her!" yelled one Bergen.

But before they could do anything, a roller-skate crashed right through the window.

"Hang on, Bridget, we're coming!" The Trollz called out to their new friend.

They skated up Barnabus's tail and soon flew in the air as Bridget looked up to them with hope. The Trolls then jumped out together onto Bridget's head and the roller-skate ended up on her foot which soon made her spin in a rather familiar way before they brought out her colorful wig as her pretty Bergen girl disguise.

Gristle gasped, sinking through his seat and soon came out from behind the table to see her. "Lady Glitter Sparkles?"

"In the flesh!" LJ added.

"What?" Gristle asked Bridget. "But how? Why? Why did you do this?"

"Because she didn't think you would want someone like her." Amethyst replied.

"I mean, hello? Is it me you're looking for?" Bridget scoffed sadly to her crush. "I don't think so."

"Guards, finish her!" Chef commanded.

The guards were just about to, but...

"NO!" Gristle soon called out, much to everyone's shock.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Wait!" Amethyst then spoke up. "King Gristle, when you were with Bridget, you were feeling something, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was," Gristle replied. "I just thought it was too much pizza."

"Me, too." Bridget smiled to him which made him smile back.

"That feeling? That was happiness," Amethyst smiled to them. "I feel the same way whenever I'm with a special Troll back home by the name of Coal Trowell."

"What?" Gristle replied.

"But you have to eat a Troll to be happy," One of the Bergans spoke up. "Everyone knows that! Don't you?"

"But King Gristle's never eaten a Troll in his life, right?" Amethyst smiled towards the young king.

"No, I haven't," Gristle admitted before holding out Bridget's other roller-skate before he soon came to put it on her foot like Prince Charming putting on Cinderella's slipper. "Yet, here I am. My belly empty, and my heart full."

"Exactly! That's happiness!" LJ added.

Akito and Emi soon shared a smile together as did Vincent and Jenny and eventually, so did Gaz and Nergal Jr.

"Don't listen to her! There's only one way to be happy. My way!" Chef glared as she soon forced Gristle down in his seat to make him eat Branch, grabbing onto the Troll to be sacrificed. "With me in charge, I'll serve you Troll every day of the year. With me as queen, all of life will be a never-ending feast of happiness! Come on, eat! Eat!"

"Well?" asked Zofia. "Are you going to eat?"

Gristle didn't look like he wanted to eat Branch, even though he was told how delicious that Trolls were.

"Happiness isn't something you put inside," Poppy said as she soon saved Branch from being eaten. "It's already there. Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it."

"Can I really be happy?" A Bergen spoke up.

"I want to be happy!" Another one spoke.

"And me!"

"And what about me?"

"Do you really think I can be happy?"

"Of course!" Amethyst smiled to them. "It's inside you! It's inside of all of us!"

"And I don't think it," Poppy then added. "I feel it!"

"YEAH!" LJ and Zofia cheered.

A spotlight soon shined down on the Trolls.

"I got this feeling inside my bones, It goes electric wavy when I turn it on~" Poppy soon sang.

"And if you want it inside your soul, Just open up your heart, Let music take control~" Branch sang with her.

"Not bad." Nergal Jr commented from the singing.

"Pretty good, actually!" Vincent added.

"I've got that sunshine in my pocket, Got that good soul in my feet, I feel that hot blood in my body, When it drops~" Poppy and Branch sang together.

"Ooh~" The Snack Pack added.

The Bergens began to watch the Trolls in wide wonder as they broke into song and dance. And they also began to get into the groove, enjoying the music and harnessing the joy inside. Gaz merely tapped her foot as she didn't exactly dance, but she was having fun in her own way. The Bergens all seemed to have fun as well, except for maybe Chef who looked annoyed. She stomped towards the Trolls and raised her knives, but Bridget threw a wooden spoon at her, distracting her. Kimberly and Chrissy chuckled to that.

"Nice shot, Bridget." Chrissy smiled.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Bridget smiled back.

Two Trolls then squirted lemon juice into Chef's eyes. Chef yelped as she fell backwards, and tripped over the conjoined troll-twins' hair and landed on a cart.

"Now that's what I call 'Hair Power'." Ruby smirked to the Troll twins.

"No big." Satin and Chenille smirked back.

Chef cried out as she landed in her pot and the cart soon flew backwards as Cooper lit a match on fire, tossing it near her as she rolled out of the castle. The cart rolled out the door, with Chef and Creek screaming all the way.

"Bye-Bye, bad guys!" Akito and Estelle smirked in unison.

The Trolls all came out to see what was going on as Chef and Creek had both been defeated.

* * *

As they were both gone, it seemed to now be a bright and shiny day in Bergen Town as they were all celebrating. Everyone in Bergen Town danced down the street into the Town Square.

"Well, you guys, I'd say that's another case closed, thanks to the Adventure Team." Akito said to his group of friends.

"Yes, indeed-y!" LJ agreed. "Put 'er there, cous!"

Akito smiled, shaking hands with LJ as he tried to keep it easy with his strength. All of a sudden, the group began to glow.

"And it looks like we're heading back to the present!" Jenny replied. "So long, everyone!"

"Wait! You're leaving?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, that tends to happen with us," Chrissy replied. "See ya."

"It was so great to meet all of you!" Kimberly smiled. "I really enjoyed this adventure!"

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday!" added Nergal Jr.

"But not too soon." Gaz replied, as they vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

"And that's our story..." Drell's voice narrated. "The Legend of the Troll Kingdom. Another one for the adventure books."

"Keep your eyes peeled," said the second voice. "Next time we do another adventure with Ash Ketchum and his friends!"

"Gah! Who said that?" Drell glared as he looked around.

"You okay, Dad?" Ambrose asked as he soon appeared.

"Grr... I'm fine..." Drell rolled his eyes, closing his storybook. "Someone trying to be funny."

"Sounds like LJ and Zofia's dad to me." Ambrose smirked.

Lionel appeared in mid-air, holding a carrot. "Ehh...what's up, Doc?" he asked, eating it.

Drell looked mildly annoyed.

"Uh, you apparently, Mr. Schwartz?" Ambrose smiled bashfully.

"Well... Cherry and I found Thor and Zoe," Lionel replied. "Figured we'd let you two know."

"Oh?" Drell replied curiously. "Don't you think I know where my own nephew is?"

"Where IS he, Dad?" Ambrose asked.

"Shush... This is between me and him," Drell told his son before looking back. "And where, may I ask, did you find Thornton, Lionel?"

"Turns out they were trapped in this parallel dimension, hooked up to this awful machine that was draining their power and keeping them trapped in dream worlds!" replied Lionel. "Cherry and I almost didn't make it, but we freed them and made it home!"

"WHAT?!" Drell glared as his eyes seemed to turn red. "Who did this...?"

Ambrose looked scared from his father's anger.

"Some jerk named Kal... Same guy who captured you in Halloween Town the second time we went there." Lionel explained.

"Kal..." Drell growled. "Of course..."

"I'm just gonna go in my room now." Ambrose said nervously, running off.

"I should've known..." Drell shook his head before looking to Lionel. "Thor's not hurt, right? I love that boy like another son."

"A bit woozy, and kinda hungry, but otherwise right as rain." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, that sounds about right..." Drell replied. "I've been meaning to meet their kid."

"You mean Elise!" Lionel replied. "Well, she's heard plenty about her Great-Uncle Drell, and she's ready to meet you too."

"I look forward to it then," Drell said. "Erm... Thank you, Lionel..." he then said as he didn't think he would ever say such a thing.

"Hey, no problem!" Lionel replied with a shrug.

"I guess I should go meet my grandniece," Drell said before sighing. "How did I get so old? Soon I'm gonna have to live at the old folk's home like my parents."

"Ah, relax," Lionel replied. "You got a long way to go before then, so enjoy it while you can!"

"I'm sorry, Lionel, I guess watching Cherry and Atticus grow up and have their own families is making my realize I'm not as young as I used to be." Drell replied softly.

"In this day and age? Nobody is," replied Lionel. "No point in fretting over it."

"Yeah... I guess..." Drell sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark colored hair which had bits of gray in it. "I mean, I retired from the Supernatural Council, formerly known as The Witch's Council, and let Atticus take over for me."

"And that's working out pretty well!" Lionel replied. "Who do you think sent us to find Thor and Zoe?"

"Atticus..." Drell rolled his eyes playfully, but knowingly with a small smirk. "That kid always had a plan. I guess that's why I was assigned to him and Cherry."

"Assigned?" Lionel asked.

"It's a very, very, very, very long story..." Drell replied. "About how those two became friends... How I helped them over the years... The orphanage... But who has time to go into all of that?"

"I remember," Lionel replied. "He told me himself."

"Well, this adventure was an interesting one." Drell said, taking out a book version of "LJ and the Gang Meet the Trollz" before putting it on a shelf behind him.

"That's for sure," agreed Lionel. "And I can't wait for the next one!"

"It'll be something I'm sure," Drell said before smirking with a wink. "Especially with Gaz Membrane and Nergal Jr hooking up."

"Yup on that!" Lionel nodded.

* * *

Soon, Thor and Zoe were shown.

"Thornton!" Drell beamed. "My favorite nephew!"

"Yeah, right," Thor chuckled. "I'm your only nephew."

"Yes, and I like to keep it that way." Drell smirked to himself.

"Glad to see you again, Mr. Drell." Zoe replied.

"Ah... Hello there, Zoe..." Drell greeted. "I've missed you both a lot. Now, um, I hear you two have a little bundle of joy yourselves?"

"Oh, yeah!" Thor beamed. "She goes to a very special school. She's very smart. She reads a lot of books."

"Well?! Can I meet her?" Drell asked, tapping his foot.

"Oh! Right!" Thor said. "Come on out, darlin'."

Soon, a girl with shoulder length dark blue hair came out, wearing a white shirt with purple long sleeves, a navy blue jean skirt, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. She looked a bit quiet and distant as she came out to meet her granduncle.

"Uncle Drell, this is your grandniece," Thor smiled. "Her name is Elise."

"Oh... Hi," Elise shook Drell's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, kiddo," Drell said, shaking her hand back. "Not an athletic type, I see?"

"Eh, I'm more of a bookworm." Elise told her great uncle.

"Nice!" Lionel replied. "I'm sure the others will be glad to meet'cha!"

"So, where do you go to school, Elise?" Drell asked his grandniece.

"A place called Wayside," Elise replied. "It's pretty insane."

"Wayside, huh?" Lionel asked. "Your great-uncle sent an invite to our kids to go there!"

"I had a feeling that seemed important." Drell replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see them there," Elise said. "It's pretty crazy though. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane one around there."

"Something tells me, not for long." Drell smirked, taking out a photograph of a young boy with gapped teeth.

"Huh... That kid kinda looks like Mikey Simon from Kappa Mikey." Thor pointed out.

Drell looked to him, then took a look. "Huh... Never really thought about that until you said that..." he then said. "I feel like I haven't seen HIM since Ranma."

"Small world, ain't it?" Lionel shrugged.

"I guess it'll be good to meet them," Elise shrugged. "I'm not sure about that school sometimes. Mom, Dad, why did you send me there?"

"It was the only place we could afford." Zoe said.

"Hey, if you were low on money, why didn't you tell me?" Drell asked his nephew and niece-in-law.

"I didn't want you to worry." Thor apologetically said to his uncle.

"For Pete's sake, Thor... If you'd said something, I'd have been happy to help!" Drell replied. "Besides, that school seems... Kinda nutso."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Drell..." Thor bowed his head.

"Hmm... Tell ya what..." Drell said, coming up to his nephew. "You let Elise go to class and then meet Lionel and Cherry's kids, and sometime after, I'll find a way to send the tyke to a better school?"

"Well... Okay!" Thor and Zoe replied.

Drell soon shook hands with both of them.

"Buckle your seat-belts." Lionel told the audience.

"Indeed." Thor said before coming beside Zoe and hugged her with one arm.

"Cuz you're in for a wild ride!" Lionel added.

"I know the kids are." Thor smiled.

"Thank you, Drell." Zoe said.

"Hey, I love ya guys," Drell said to them. "I have a heart."

"We know." Lionel smirked.

"Won me Hilda." Drell smirked back.

"I thought it was because Cherry convinced Hilda to give you another chance after Valentine's Day?" Thor spoke up.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Cherry groaned slightly.

"Only when it's relevant~!" Lionel smiled.

"I shouldn't have helped him," Cherry grumbled to herself. "I should've just walked away with the others once Sabrina became Harvey's true love."

"Well, if you didn't, then Ambrose wouldn't have existed, and the kids would be short one amigo." Lionel replied.

"Eh, fair enough, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "He's an alright kid. I remember when he was still a baby."

"We all grow up so fast!" Thor began to cry emotionally.

"Thor, stop crying before we hafta call in The Coast Guard!" Lionel exclaimed. "I can only bail out water so quickly!"

Thor kept crying until he stopped. "I'm sorry." he then said, calming himself down.

Lionel sighed. "Oh, it's fine."

Thor sniffled, wiping his eyes with a hanky and blowing his nose.

"Anyway..." Cherry then said. "See you all in the next story, I guess."

"And until then, be excellent to each other," replied Lionel. "And PARTY ON, DUDES!"

"Oh, I like parties," Thor smiled. "Should I bring some burgers."

Elsie face-palmed from that. Lionel shrugged, and did an air guitar chord as actual guitar sounds played. Elise looked around in confusion.

"Heh. Wayne's World," Cherry told her before sighing to herself. "Ah, before her time."

"Actually, it's from Bill and Ted." replied Lionel.

"Still, before her time." Cherry said.

Elise just shrugged to that since she didn't know what either of them were talking about.

"Well, it all started back in 1988, when the Hollywood guys decided to do a movie about two dimwit teenagers with a time-travelling phone booth..." Lionel began.

Elise began to listen with her parents.

"I'm just gonna put this here." Cherry said, stamping a giant THE END across the screen.

"Yeah, that works," Lionel replied. "See ya next time, folks!"

The End


End file.
